5 times Chris is injured, 1 time Sheriff and Melissa snap
by Writerindreams
Summary: Chris Argent has no sense of self-preservation. He risks his own life to save those of the pack five times. Now Melissa McColl and Sheriff Stilinski have enough and snap.
1. Chapter 1

Gasping, Chris lifted his head and looked around dazed. Focusing on his breathing, he tried to slow it down.

"You okay over there?"

Sheriff looked to the newly conscious Argent with a relaxing voice. Shutting his eyes, Chris focused against the throbbing pain in his head.

"Chris?"

Looking in front of him as his sight began to focus. Melissa McColl looked to him. Her voice also smooth trying to calm him. Nodding to Melissa, he ignored the looks of them both as he began to survey. As he looked around he began to notice he knew the layout. He had been here before.

"Oh"

Chuckling to himself, Chris leant his head back before rolling forwards.

"Is it just me or has somebody been here before."

The sheriff looked at him with a quizzed look as the realisation hit them all that Chris knew exactly where he was. Bringing his legs up, Chris reached for his ankle knife.

"Hate to disappoint you but uh, we watched her take your ankle knife."

The sheriff looked to where Chris was grabbing to stop him reaching for it in vein. Chris quickly pushed his hands up to reach for the knife in his sleeve.

"And the knife thats in your sleeve."

Melissa looked straight to Argent watching as he frowned before he attempted to reach for his other sleeve.

"And the switchblade in your other sleeve."

Sheriff watched Chris with a concerned look. Chris groaned before kicking about trying to loosen his hands. There was a rattle to the shutter doors before they opened and the light shone in. Looking up Chris looked to the silhouette.

"And the taser in your jacket pocket."

Jennifer looked straight down at him and watched as Chris Argent leant back with a face she would happily say was defeat. She had outsmarted him, and now he was fully aware. Stepping down the steps, she watched as everyone looked up at her with disgust. Especially Chris who didn't seem pleased at all.

"Argent. The french word for silver."

Walking around the beam he was bound too, Jennifer couldn't help but smile. She carried on until she was in front of him and knelt down. Bringing her left hand up, she brought a cloth towards his face to wipe the blood onto for Chris to pull away to his left. Reaching out to grasp his chin, Jennifer pulled his face to look straight at her.

"Uh uh uh."

She leant in delicately as she dabbed the cloth across the blood on his forehead. Looking at her with a frown, Chris held still against her touch as he glared at her in silence.

"Interesting how truth becomes altered by legend."

Wiping one last time, Jennifer pulled the cloth away along with her other hand. Chris lowered his head as he stared back at her letting out a sigh.

"When it's not actually the metal silver that kills werewolves, but the family."

She smiled and turned her head a little.

"What's the Argents code again? We hunt those, who hunt us."

Jennifer smiled before looking at Chris's shoulder and frowning.

"I hope you don't mind if I borrow it for a little while since I've been hunted myself."

Chris quickly looked at Jennifer in the eyes.

"Don't pretend like we are the same cause. And I don't kill innocent people."

Frowning, Chris couldn't help but emphasise his last words.

"That's why they call it a sacrifice. And I wished it worked another way. But think about what you're doing. You are making this town, even this world safer for your children."

Leaning back, Jennifer turned to look at Melissa.

"Well, uh, most of them."

Jennifer smiled before turning back to look at Chris. She grabbed his chin once more, lifting his head and turning it left to right to check his wound. Proud of her world, She reached towards his ear and whispered.

"It's nice to sacrifice an Argent. Though I would much rather do other things to you first."

Smiling to herself, Jennifer got up and walked up the stairs. Taking one last look, she looked to them all before stepping out and closing the hatch doors.

—

Pulling at the ropes between his hands, Chris shuffled trying to get a hold so that he could loosen it enough for him to escape.

"I don't want to kill your optimism or anything but you know but both of us have been trying to do the exact same thing for hours."

Chris glared at Melissa. If only she knew. He was trained to escape situations like this. That's why he got himself captured, why he willingly gave himself to Jennifer.

"You been tied up before?"

Chris looked to the Sheriff who had his leant back against the wooden pillar with his eyes closed.

"Many times."

Leaning his head down, Chris tried to curve his back to loosen a piece.

"What is that uh, part of being a werewolf hunter?"

Chris looked to the Sheriff shocked before turning and looking at Melissa who turned and grinned at him and shrugged, acting all innocent at it.

"I tried to download him on as much as I could"

Chris looked back to the Sheriff who looked at him with a frown.

"Yeah I'm starting to feel a bit left out"

Leaning forwards, Chris let the cogs rotate in his brain. Deep down he always had a feeling the Sheriff knew.

"You knew."

The comment was truth, he knew it.

"I remember meeting you once before you were Sheriff."

Leaning back a little, Chris couldn't help but look at the confusion on his face.

"You questioned me about a body, you knew something was up. You just weren't ready to believe it."

Now he knew he had the upper hand. Melissa looked at Chris puzzled before turning to the Sheriff who was staring at the floor.

"You're right."

Melissa watched as the realisation washed across John's face.

"There was a night eight years ago."

Chris frowned and leant back a little.

"The night my wife died. It was the end of a shift, and a call came in. There had been a pile up and a young woman, ah she was a teenager actually. She was trapped, under an overturned car. We had to wait for the paramedics. We were never getting her out. But I was able to hold her hand, she knew she was going to die. But I kept telling her no, no listen. paramedics are their way. And I remember, her hand suddenly gripped mine so tightly that I, I literally thought she was gonna break the bones. And she looked me in the eye and she said, 'If you want to be with her, go now'."

Looking to Melissa, Sheriff saw the look on her face before looking down to the ground.

"And I knew she was talking about my wife, but then the other part of my brain, the part that looked for clues, for fingerprints, for logical explanations, that part told me that there was no way that this girl could possibly know about Claudia. And so I stayed. I stayed until the paramedics pulled her out. Until her heart stopped beating. And they declared her dead. When I finally got back to the hospital, I saw Stiles sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands. He was with Claudia when she died. But I wasn't."

Tears fought to pour from Sheriff's eyes as he looked at Melissa then to Chris.

"I wasn't with her because I didn't believe. I just, did not, believe."

Looking down, the Sheriff closed his eyes to bite back the tears.

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't know. Stiles is brave. She had someone she loved with her. You were with her in your heart, that's what matters."

Chris watched the pair as they shared some kind of bond that had obviously been there for many years. He could see there was just more than friendship between them. Just hearing that the Sheriff's wife had died in hospital tugged at his heart. He had only recently lost his wife, so he knew how the man felt. Being unable to help where needed. Reaching around to the back of his trousers, Chris fiddled with a hidden flap before pulling out a black device catching both Melissa's and John's attention.

"What is that?"

Melissa was the first to speak up. Chris looked from the device to her.

"Ultrasonic emitter. Smaller version of what we use to koral werewolfs. Only they here it. Most of the time we use it to push them away. Let's see if it works to attract them."

Everyone looked down to the device as Chris pushed on the white circle. A small bleep echoed through the cellar. Looking up Chris hoped that just one of the pack would hear and understand the meaning. Letting out a breath he hadn't realised he held, Chris leant his head forwards. Enough to rest his head on his chest, but not enough that between that and the bound ropes would stop him from breathing. It only lasted a few seconds before he couldn't handle it. Yanking at the ropes again he tossed and turned. He hadn't met a rope until now that he couldn't get out of. He was trained to get out of yet here he was, Christopher Argent was stuck bound to a post in the Nemeton cellar and unable to escape.

"Chris."

Melissa's voice was stern but received no response. Frustration washed through him as he felt the ropes burning and his head spinning.

"Chris!"

Tugging forwards, he let out a yell as they only grew tighter around his body. It felt like they were constricting like snakes, taking away his airway.

"Chris!"

This time both Melissa and John shouted his name together, receiving a snapped look from the man. His vision was spinning as he tried to focus on them. His breathing heavy and tight.

"Chris you need to calm down, you're having a panic attack."

Panic attack? Argents don't panic. Melissa must think he was weak. Weak like the days when his father locked him up.

"Chris, listen to me. Listen to my voice. Take a deep breath, count to five and exhale."

Taking a deep breath, Chris started to count but let it out at two.

"Again. Deep breath and count to five."

Letting his head roll onto his right shoulder, Chris inhaled before counting.

One.

Two.

Weakling.

Three.

You ain't no Argent.

Four.

Five.

Letting out his breath, Chris sighed and repeated it again.

I'm not weak. I protect those who need protecting.

Letting out the deep breath, Chris felt his mind ease. His head throbbing more as the pain threatened to take over. This time it was the Sheriff that spoke up.

"Let's take it in turns to take watch. I'll go first, the pair of you get some rest."

Melissa looked between the two men, worried about if they slept that they may not wake up. But she could feel the exhaustion raining down on her. Dragging her towards sleep.

"I mean it Argent, get some sleep. I'll keep a check on the pair of you to make sure you don't die on me."

Chris looked up as if to question but was met with a nodding from both parties as reassurance. Leaning his head to the side so that his airway was clear, Chris gave into the pain as Melissa dozed off watching him.

—

Waking up, Chris looked to see the pair talking between them. Lifting his head up with a grunt, he pulled out the Ultrasonic emitter and looked at it. Melissa and John turned to look at him as they noticed the movement. Worry went across Melissa's face as she looked to see Chris staring at the emitter.

"Is it still working?"

Chris looked from the emitter to the pair, he could see the worry on their faces.

"But not for much longer."

He hated to admit it, but the device is only designed to work for 24 hours. He could see that it was losing power already, the light of the button had began to fade.

"Anyone else feeling an unbearable itch that they cannot scratch?"

Changing the subject, Melissa looked to John seeing the man frown before smiling.

"Well not before you said something, but now yes I do."

The pair briefly chuckled as they looked to one another. Chris couldn't help but feel admiration for the pair. If only his plan has gone right. He came to save them, not end their lives quicker.

"Is she actually going to come down here and slash off of our throats?"

Melissa looked to John as her voice trembled, momentarily forgetting that Argent was with them.

"Nah."

The Sheriff pulled a face before looking back to Melissa.

"She'll come down, and strangle us with a garrotte, and then slash our throats."

The ceiling shook as the wind blew over the tree stomp. Dust dropped from the ceiling over the trio.

"It's just the wind."

Melissa looked to Chris before letting out a sigh. Another gust shook the stomp as dust poured down on them and shook the floor. It picked up and carried on blowing, threatening to cave in the cellar. Chris looked up as he surveyed the movement, Melissa panicked and looked to John who tried to give her a reassuring smile. Chris looked to the pair before speaking.

"This cellar is old, but it won't just come down. It feeds on the Nemeton. We'll be fine."

Melissa and John looked to the Chris and nodded.

"How long was I out?"

Melissa tilted her head at him with his eyes barely open trying to change the subject.

"Almost a day I would say. Don't worry, we kept a check on you. Even if your head is banged up, it isn't bleeding as much anymore. But you are getting checked for a concussion if we get out of here."

Chris looked to Melissa wide eyed. Briefly giving him some energy.

"I was out almost a day?"

John nodded and looked up.

"Watched the sun rise and fall. Judging the moonlight, I would say we're almost half way through the night now."

Chris groaned as he leant his head back. He couldn't waste sleeping that long, but he doesn't feel like he slept enough. His head was pounding, the wind and shaking wasn't helping.

"I'll take watch."

Melissa and John both looked to Chris before replying together.

"No."

Chris looked up and stared at the pair, Melissa was the one to speak up.

"I would like to bet my months wages you have a concussion, so letting us rest is not going to happen. You can barely keep your eyes open as it is Chris. What happens if you accidentally fall asleep because you have a concussion. I would rather be awake and know when I am about to be strangled. Me and John will take watch, I'll go first whilst you two can try get some rest."

Melissa gave Chris a stern look. He opened his mouth to reply but her facial expression changed to that of 'don't you dare try me' leading him to shut it instantly. He nodded gently, but swore to himself he would not fall asleep again.

—

Footsteps above them in the howling wind caught their attention. All three looked to the door as they heard it rattle. Chris couldn't help but let out a smile as he watched Allison and Isaac coming down the stairs.

"Thank god!"

Allison grasped her fathers face before planting a kiss on his forehead.

"You found us."

Allison chuckled as Isaac went over to Melissa and Sheriff.

"Where's Stiles? Where's my son?"

Hope and fear filled John's voice as he watched Isaac.

"And Scott?"

The pair of them looked to Isaac began to free them.

"They're coming, all right? They're on their way to help."

As Isaac pulled at the ropes that bound Melissa, a cracking sound above them grasped their attention as dirt, leaves and dust poured down from the ceiling at a rate of knots. Isaac grabbed the rope holding Melissa and clawed at it until it snapped. Allison used her knife to cut through the ropes of her dads bonds whilst Isaac moved to John and Melissa stood trying to gain her balance. As the dirt slowed down, the five of them headed towards the stairs. Chris walked to the wall of dirt and timber that blocked their exit.

"It's blocked."

Looking to Isaac, he watched as the teen looked through a gap.

"What do you see? Anything?"

The teen looked from the gap to Chris and shook his head with a gloom look. They were trapped, and he wasn't one for confined spaces. John looked to Melissa and squeezed her hand with reassurance and hope. They would escape, he knew it. A creaking sound and of dirt moving filled the air before a stone wall by Chris began to move.

"Look out!"

Grabbing Allison, he tugged her away from the moving stone wall as the ceiling began to fall.

"Isaac!"

Allison screamed as her father covered her from the debris. John pushed Melissa away before grasping Isaac jacket and tugging him away from the falling debris. They all watched as the main wooden support beam cracked under the pressure and began to fall.

"Melissa! Go, go go!"

Standing up, Isaac grasped the beam, using his wolf strength he held onto it tightly above his head. His eyes glowed yellow as he took the brunt of the force. Growling, he took short breaths as he tried to balance the weight. Chris dragged Allison further under him as a wooden pillar holding Chris moments ago splintered into multiple pieces.

—

Isaac grunted as the ceiling began to cave move. The weight getting too much to handle.

"Is it me, or is this place getting smaller?"

He feared small spaces after what his father did to him. He could feel some energy surge in him as he feared that letting it collapse would trap him. The ground shifted again, pushing more weight into the beam he held dropping it further on him. Growling, Isaac tried to re-adjust. The Sheriff dived to Isaac's side to give little help he could, Chris followed and pushed on the opposite side.

"Argh, I can't do it. I can't hold it! I can't hold it!"

This time everyone grabbed the beam, pushing with the strength they all had.

"It's too much. It's too heavy!"

Allison yelled as she pushed hard against the beam. The ground continued to shift as the beam slowly lowered upon them, the ground poured in through holes around them. A thud could be heard behind them as Stiles jumped into the hole to reach them, wielding his metal baseball bat. Crouching and running over to them, he wedged it under the beam by his father. A thud followed and the weight of the beam stopped pushing the five down. John turned to see his son and smiled, opening his arms at the surprised look on Stiles face of his idea working. The Sheriff smiled before pointing and looking to the bat.

"I always said aluminum was better than wood."

He chuckled before Stiles jumped past the bat into his fathers arms. Embracing him into a hug as relief washed through him. The ground continued to pour in from holes around them. Chris looked to the ceiling whilst covering Allison in hopes of finding a way for them to get out as the ground shook. The ground continued to shake until moments later it stopped. The wind suddenly died down and everything stopped moving. Everyone looked around them as hope rushed through them.

"Is it over?"

Allison looked at them all before looking up at the ceiling. John started chuckling first, Stiles patting his chest as the realisation dawned on them that it had stopped. They quickly embraced one another at the thought they were going to make it. Stiles pulled out his phone as Scott called. Answering it, he put the phone to his ears trying to hear through the small amount of signal he had.

"Scott?"

'Hey. You okay?'

Everyone turned to Stiles as they heard Scott's voice.

"Yeah, We're okay. We're all okay."

Letting out a small huff, Stiles felt everyone looking at him.

"How 'bout you? Are you okay?"

There was a few seconds silence before Scott replied.

'Sort of.'

"Well, you think you can come get us?"

He waited as his best friend again took a few seconds to answer.

'Yeah, of course.'

Stiles looked down and grabbed a handful of dirt.

"Great. Okay, um, uh bring a ladder."

Everyone around him let out a laugh at Stiles comment before he hanged up.

Chris leaned into Allison as his head pounded, Melissa looked to Isaac and squeezed his hand whilst Sheriff draw his son towards him. Time started to pass as they waited for Scott and Derek. Melissa looked to Chris whose eyes were barely open as he held onto Allison. As she turned to look to Isaac, she noticed him breathing and staring at the wall, to his side the Sheriff had Stiles braced in a hug. Moving across to Isaac, Melissa looked at him in the eyes.

"Isaac?"

His glazed eyes turned back to normal as he looked to Melissa.

"Don't like small spaces."

Melissa nodded and looked to Chris then the Sheriff. Chris looked to Isaac and noticed why Melissa was worried. The boy had his claws out digging into his own palm, the sweat was wearing off of him. Shuffling gently from Allison, Chris surveyed the area and looked to the hole where Stiles had jumped down from. Blinking his dazed eyes, he walked over to the gap whilst using the floor to balance him. Looking up through the moonlight, Chris stood up and checked the distance. He would be able to boost Isaac up and get him out from this angle. They couldn't wait much longer without risking Isaac going crazy.

"Isaac, come here."

Chris gave him a stern voice and crouched down as things around him spun from standing up. Isaac hesitated but after a shove from Melissa, he walked over to Chris and looked up.

"I'm going to give you a boost, once you're out I'll start passing you the others."

Isaac nodded as Chris clasped his hands, standing on Argents hands, he was lifted up out the hole. Grasping the ground, Isaac pulled himself well clear of the hole before heading back over on his chest.

"Allison you next."

Allison looked to her father before going over to him.

"Is it safe?"

Chris nodded, instantly regretting it but kept his face stern. Allison stepped onto his hands before he raised her into Isaac's grip. Isaac pulled Allison away from the gap before returning and looking down to Chris. A strange scent passed over him but he shook it away and waited. Chris looked to Sheriff and Styles.

"Whose next?"

John nodded to Stiles and pushed him towards Chris and pulled Melissa.

"Stiles first, then Melissa."

Chris looked to Stiles and smiled. He lowered his hands that started to shake. Biting his lip, he hoped no-one noticed. As Stiles rested his foot on Chris's hands, he looked to Chris.

He noticed.

Before Stiles could say anything, He lifted Stiles up quickly surprising both Stiles and Isaac, eliciting a strange squeal from Stiles. The teens clasped one another before pulling each other away from the hole. As the pressure left Chris's hands, he turned to look at Melissa a bit too quickly. The world spun around him as darkness loomed.

"Chris?"

Sheriff and Melissa jumped forwards as Chris's body swayed then fell into their arms. Melissa tapped on his cheek before checking for a pulse. John groaned as his body ached from being tied up for so long and lack of being able to move.

"He has a pulse."

Letting out a breath she didn't realise she held, Melissa looked to John and noticed he was pale.

"Don't you go passing out on me either."

Melissa gave John a stern look before Allisons voice echoed through the hole.

"Is everything okay? What's taking you guys so long."

Melissa looked to see Isaac leaning over the hole who looked worried.

"We're coming, Isaac get ready to grab Chris."

Melissa dragged Chris's body over to the hole with Johns help before putting the unconscious man into a sitting position.

"Isaac you better be ready for him. Allison we're sending your dad up, once he's up make sure he is on his side. He's fine he has just passed out. John's coming up afterwards, Stiles do the same because he's close to passing out himself."

John looked to object but Melissa shot him a daring look.

"Just help me get him up John."

Moving to Chris's sides, the pair grasped Chris's waist and shoulders before lifting him up into a waiting Isaac's arms. The teen wolf grumbled as he dragged Chris away from the hole. Melissa looked to John whose face was turning very pale than before.

"Your turn. Don't you go passing out on me. So much for ladies first, two men pass out before she can leave."

Melissa chuckled then grumbled as John fell forwards into her arms dropping her to the floor. Grunting, Melissa frowned as a gasp distracted her from above. She looked up to see Isaac who was staring at her. She looked down to John and noticed the position he had landed in.

"He passed out."

Isaac frowned then looked between them.

"Need a hand?"

Melissa shook her head and shuffled under John's weight.

"I work in an ER. I can deal with this heffalump."

Lifting John up, Melissa grabbed a better hold before lifting John up into Isaacs grasp. Thankful for the wolfs strength, the mans weight was quickly taken away as he was dragged out and over the hole. Looking around, Melissa looked at where moments before they were facing death, hours before that they were tied waiting to be sacrificed. Now they were free. It was strange to know that now it was over. She just couldn't help but worry. Argent looked bad, John had been tied for days, unable to move. She hated the state they were in, they certainly would need some help. A cough brought her back to the situation as she looked up to see Isaac leaning into the hole.

"Ready to come out?"

The teen smiled at his adoptive mum, the woman who took him in after all the hell he's been through without a doubt. Nodding, Melissa walked over to where Isaac was leant in and smiled.

"Let's get out of here."

Jumping up, Melissa grasped the ground as Isaac grabbed her waist and began to pull her over the gap. As Isaac pulled her over the edge, Melissa spotted Stiles leaning over his passed out dad and Allison holding hers in her lap. Crawling away from the edge, she looked back as she head a snap. The ground behind her caved as dust rose and shot out of the hole. She frowned at what just happened. If she carried on thinking, or if Stiles didn't get to them when he had, they certainly wouldn't be alive now. Getting up, Melissa walked over to John, checking his pulse and breathing before smiling.

"He's just exhausted. A good rest should heal him."

Stiles looked at Melissa and let out a sigh before sitting back at his fathers side. Sliding over, Melissa moved to check on Chris. She took his pulse first before leaning over and checking his head wound. The gash was fairly deep which concerned her. He certainly had a concussion, she would bet on it happily. Looking to Allison, Melissa grabbed her arm and squeezed it.

"He's going to need some stitches and a scan, but he'll be fine. The concussion is what's knocked him out."

Opening one of his eyes, Melissa checked his pupils.

"They're responsive so no damage. He's just going to have a headache for a few days."

Looking to everyone, Melissa couldn't help but feel admiration that they survived.

"When Scotts here-"

A car drove up to them, the headlights blinding them all. As the ignition turned off, Scott jumped out his mothers car and looked to his pack.

"I heard you needed a lift?"

Melissa and Stiles looked to Scott before chuckling. He reached into the car before bringing a bag to Melissa. Dropping it down, she looked at it before smiling. Scott had thought ahead and brought her medical supplies. With the teenagers help, Melissa bandaged Argents head and checked on John before everyone was loaded in the car and headed back to Melissa's house.

—

Chris grumbled as he woke with a headache on something soft. Opening his eyes, Chris brought his hand up to cover him from the bright light. His mind was groggy as the pain resinated through his head. A hand was quickly by his side easing him into a sitting position.

"Easy. Easy. Your head took a beating."

Chris turned to the female voice to see Allison helping him up. Once she was happy he was comfortable, she reached the bedside cabinet and grasped a cup of water and pain meds Melissa had left her. Pushing the pills into her dads mouth, she handed him the water before he could complain.

"Melissa's orders. She said they'll help with the pain."

Chris grunted before accepting the water and swallowing the tablets. He looked to Allison and smiled before frowning.

"How long was I out?"

Allison chuckled before putting her hand on her fathers shoulder.

"The three of you have been out for the past day and a half. As soon as we got back and Melissa finished patching you up, the three of you passed out or were already well and truly out for the count."

Chris frowned before looking around. He took in the new scenery as he noticed it wasn't of his own home. He turned his head to the left to see John Stilinski sat up looking at him on the other side of the bed, and Melissa was curled up to him. Before he could speak, John had beaten him to it.

"So I heard you sacrificed yourself to save us."

John looked to Chris with a frown but also a small smile. Melissa grumbled under him and turned onto her back, opening her eyes slightly before looking to Chris.

"Yeah, what was that about?"

Chris tried to think of things to say, but his mind was blank. After a silence he finally spoke.

"I thought I would be able to get the weapons past her. Not many know about my hidden weapons. Guess I was out smarted."

Everyone around him chuckled before Melissa leant her hand on Chris's.

"Next time, think about yourself as well. It's not smart to sacrifice yourself. You may not get a concussion next time. But thank you."

John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah thank you, it helped explain a lot of what was going on. I think if they took someone else, we'd be dead. Lucky we have three smart kids and an extra."

Smiling between them, Chris, Melissa and John yawned simultaneously. Allison smiled and stood, walking to the door before turning the light off on the parents.

"Get some rest, Stiles is on watch next. Anyone that dares move and not sleep will have assistance to make them rest."

Allison gave them all a look of rest or else before pulling the door too and walking downstairs. Scott, Stiles and Isaac were huddled around the kitchen talking before looking up to Allison as she walked down the stairs.

"They're all resting. Give them half an hour before we check on them."

Smiling, Scott walked over to Allison and handed her a drink before heading to the fridge where he pulled off a Chinese menu.

"Whose hungry?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ring ring, ring ring.

Groaning, Chris rolled over and reached out for his phone. Keeping his sleepy eyes closed, he answered the call without looking at who it was and brought it to his ear.

"Argent."

His voice was raspy. He had slept very little in the last few days, chasing away omega's and chasing up other leads.

"Argent, are you awake?"

The young voice trembled and startled Chris. He opened his eyes and shot up in bed. He knew exactly who was on the the other end, Scott. All hints of sleep flowed out of him instantly as he began to think of the worst. Kicking off his duvet, Chris turned and got up grabbing his pants.

"I am now. What's wrong?"

There was a silence as Chris pulled on his jeans and brought a shirt over his shoulder. Flipping the phone onto loudspeaker, Chris carried on getting dressed.

"Scott-"

A muffled sound filled the speaker before Scott's voice returned.

"Argent it's the Sheriff, his car was attacked. He's on his way to the hospital, but when Stiles arrived he noticed something was wrong. There's claw marks across the car if you look at it right. And a broken horn jammed in the bonnet-"

Chris stopped still at the thought of the Sheriff being injured. John was a part of the pack and Chris worried if any of them were in danger, especially hurt. But Scott and Stiles were right, the claws and horn was definitely something supernatural. He thought to how Scott would get to the accident, he was suppose to be with Lydia.

"I thought you were with Lydia studying-"

There was a groan on the other side of the call as Scott tried to avoid the call.

"Argeeeent. Listen just get here, we're by the hales old house."

The phone bleeped as Scott hanged up leaving Chris to frown. Walking round the apartment, he headed into his office where he pulled out his gun casing. Grabbing his rifle and two pistols, Chris made sure he was well prepared. Taking once last glance around the room, he took in the sight of his tidy office. His clock showed that it was only 3am which frustrated him even more. Brushing his hands across his face, Chris walked out of the apartment and downstairs to his car.

"One day I will get a good nights sleep."

—

Driving down the road, Chris spotted the blue lights illuminating the trees. Turning around the corner, he took a gasp at the look of the Sheriff's car. It was certainly totalled. Chris pulled up and turned the ignition off before climbing out and walking over to Scott who was talking with Parish.

"How's the Sheriff?"

Everyone looked up to Chris before nodding to him. Parish turned and looked at the man, offering his hand.

"Broken collarbone, but considering the shape of the car, I'd say he's lucky."

Chris nodded and looked back to the Sheriff's car. It was upside down and crumbled inwards.

"He is certainly lucky. What about Stiles?"

Looking to Scott, Chris knew where his best friend would be, but he wanted to confirm it first. Scott seemed to look at the Sheriff's car before turning back to Chris.

"He's with his dad. He was scared he'd lose him"

Chris nodded and smiled. The bond between the pair was tight. They were close friends, and even Chris could see the worry in Scotts face. He had grown up with the Sheriff so who could blame him.

"So what's going on?"

Chris already knew the answer when Parish pointed towards the car. He followed the deputy to the car and immediately spotted the damage. Along the side, even through the tires were claw marks. Deep claw marks at that. He walked closer and crouched down in front of the drivers door. Bringing his hand to the claw marks, Chris dipped his fingers into a glistering slime. Pulling his hand close, Chris sniffed it before turning his head to the side gagging. Standing up, Chris shot to the side of the road as he wiped his hand furiously against the grass. Seconds later after trying to remove the smell, his stomach refused to hold down his last meal.

"Argent?"

Scott laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing some comfort through to him. His throat burned from the bile, but he knew he had to speak.

"We need to get the pack together in a meeting, now."

Chris stood up wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He turned to see Scott confused but nodding.

"Bad?"

Chris looked back to Parish standing at the car confused before looking to Scott and nodding.

"Wendigo."

Scott looked at Chris worried before looking back to the car. He sniffed the air closer to the car, instantly regretting it. Holding his nose, Scott refused to sniff again as he spoke to Chris.

"What do we do?"

Chris pulled out his pistols before looking to Parish.

"Go back to yours, get everyone round for the meeting. But first, go to my apartment."

Thumbling with his jacket pocket, Chris pulled out his keys.

"In my office is a cabinet. Look for a brown leather book. You'll know it when you see it. Take it back to yours, look for the information on Wendigo. It will explain a lot more than you could think."

Chris looked to the woods behind him before looking to his car.

"What about you?"

Chris walked towards his boot whilst Scott and Parish followed in tow.

"I'm going to search the area. I know of a few spots it may go too. If we can find its nest then we can deal with it quicker."

Chris pulled out his rifle before looking to Scott.

"You shouldn't go alone."

Looking to Parish, Chris frowned at the mans concern but shook his head.

"You need to get this cleared up, Scott needs to gather the pack for back up. I'll be fine on my own, I am only tracking not attacking."

Chris smiled before putting a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Go, if we can kill it before dawn, the better. We can't risk trying to dispose of its body in daylight."

Looking between the pair, Chris got his silent agreements. Scott headed towards Stiles car which Chris hoped had given him approval to drive it back. Parish grabbed his radio and called for a tow before looking back to Argent.

"Be careful."

Chris smiled and nodded before moving his car into a safer spot. Once he was happy it was out the way, he grabbed his rifle and headed further into the woods. The moon was still high, shining bright in the sky. Thankfully with it still being winter, dawn will not come for at least a few more hours. That would give him time to search for the nest. Crouching down, Chris looked at track marks in the floor, signs that the Wendigo had come this way. Standing tall, Chris followed the tracks towards the preserve. Turning on his inferred, Chris went onto high alert as the trail got warmer.

—

Chris crouched behind a log as he watched the Wendigo upwind. The smell had hit him first and he fought back every ounce of wanting to be sick. In the end Chris resulted to pulling his shirt over his nose. The Wendigo ripped into a deer's caucus, pulling the flesh from it with its teeth. Shuffling quietly, Chris moved around circling the creature. He needed to avoid getting his scent picked up from the wind but at this angle he could not take a shot.

Ring ring, ring ring.

Looking down to his pocket, Chris swore as he pulled out his phone. Before he could answer it, a roar sounded from behind him. Turning around, Chris dropped his phone and raised his gun.

"Shit!"

Firing off the first shot, he hit the creature in its wing before being thrown into a tree. Groaning to himself, Chris rolled onto his hands and knee's before being gripped by the creature and lifted into the air by his neck. Bringing his hands around to his throat, Chris held onto the creatures fingers as it held him up. He swung in its grasp before being thrown again to the floor. This time he heard his ribs and right wrist crack. Letting out a cry in pain, Chris tried to move through the pain. The creatures hand pushed down on his back, claws digging deep as it leant into his neck. Gagging at the smell, Chris fought to move as bile rose in his throat. The creature cried above him before leaning back down and bearing its teeth into his shoulder. Pain erupted through him as Chris let out a gurgling cry. Grabbing his pistol with his right wrist, Chris twisted at an awkward angle causing more pain.

Ring ring, ring ring.

"God damnit!"

Chris pulled the trigger of the gun aimed at the Wendigo before crying as the claws and teeth ripped away from him. Rolling over he spotted the black fluid leaking from its shoulder. Aiming again, he took another shot at the creature. With a cry the creature lifted from the ground and rose to the sky. Taking another shot, Chris wobbled on the spot before falling back against a tree. He watched as the Wendigo flew away before pulling his wrist into his lap. The bark behind Chris felt relaxing as his body began to shiver and shake. He let out a groan before leaning his head back against the shock taking over. It wouldn't be long until the creature came back. Chris could feel the blood pouring down his back as he closed his eyelids. Sleep pulled at him no matter how hard he fought.

"Scott-"

Giving into the darkness against his will, Chris's head fell forwards as his body gave in.

—

"Have you managed to get ahold of Argent yet?"

Melissa looked to her son who was repeatedly looking at his phone. As he looked up, Scott shook his head to his mother. They were all gathered in the living room trying to decipher the the information from the bestiary. Peter seemed to be more interested than most of them. As soon as Scott had told Derek about Chris thinking it was a Wendigo, the former alpha had descended from the stairs. Now he was sat looking through Argents book.

"I'm worried."

Melissa looked back to Scott after observing Peter's interest. She pulled Scott into an embrace and held him there.

"What if he found the nest and he's hurt mum?"

Pulling back Scott looked to Melissa.

"I should of stayed, I should of been there to help him. He should of answered by now. I've called him so many times."

Scott frowned as Peter hummed then shot up with his right hand in the air like a student who found an answer to the teachers question.

"I've got it! We need silver. Silver kills the creature."

Derek huffed then grabbed the book and flicked through the pages to confirm Peter's answer.

"Where the hell are we going to get silver that will puncture the creature and kill it?"

Scott turned to Peter and pulled out Argents keys. Lydia looked up and pointed to the keys.

"We could use Argents weapons. He must have some left still right?"

Everyone turned to Lydia as they realised that she was right. Even if Argent gave in his hunting days, he always still had weapons. There must be silver bullets somewhere.

Peter smiled before snatching the keys from Scott in surprise. Smiling at the thought that he could go through Argents apartment, Peter couldn't help but wiggle the keys. Seconds later Derek grasped the keys and walked towards the door.

"We'll search Argents place. Scott, Isaac, Malia check the preserve. Howl if there's any issues."

Derek walked out the door and Peter followed him with a somber look. His toys had been removed from him. Melissa turned to Scott and grasped his shoulder.

"I'll grab my medical bag, meet me in the car. Everyone get ready."

Running around, everyone got supplies that they could find. As they jumped into the car, Melissa followed close by and smiled. She raised a calving knife in the air.

"Family heirloom. Pure silver and 60 years old."

Everyone smiled before Scott stomped on the gas, ricocheting the car towards the preserve.

—

A Wendigo's cry echoed through Chris's ears drawing him from his unconscious state. Grunting in pain, he looked to the sky where the creature was circling. Moving his good arm, Chris pushed himself up through the pain. Standing up wobbly he looked around to see where his gun was. Frowning, he could not see the weapon in sight. Checking for his other pistol, Chris pulled it out with a struggle. Moving around the tree Chris headed back towards his car. The longer he was out in the woods, the easier he could be grabbed. With each step, Chris patted his pockets with his good arm as he searched for his phone.

"Fuck sake."

Sighing at the realisation he had lost his phone, Chris hoped that Scott would hurry up. Above him the Wendigo followed. The blood pouring on his back and shoulder obviously giving away his scent. With each step, he could feel the pain radiating through his body. His body protested with each step until it got too much to take. The Wendigo swooped in and landed with a thump just in front of him. Rolling backwards out of its reach, Chris fell against the tree. Jumping to the right, Chris dove out of the way of a claw hell bent on gouging him. Looking up he eyed the Wendigo who snapped its mouth in front of his face. Kicking out, Chris hit it in the chest pushing it backwards as he used the momentum to roll and get a few feet back. Raising his gun he aimed at the Wendigo's chest and shot at it. He wished he had silver bullets on him. The creature howled above him before crashing down and pinning Chris with one foot on his chest, another on his right leg and its arms leaning against the ground. Pain erupted through him as he felt his right leg give way under its weight. No matter how hard he tried, the agonising cry of pain escaped his lips much louder than he thought he could ever yell. More pain ripped through him as the creatures claws dug in followed by its teeth sinking into his shoulder. With each movement Chris yelled in agony. The creature tugged at his shoulder ripping the skin it latched onto as it pulled away. Chris closed his eyes as he realised this was it, the creature was going to kill him. Darkness pulled at his body as he felt numbness start to take over. The screams of the creature started to die down as he realised it was the darkness pulling him in. An inaudible voice shouted in a distance. Or was it close? Chris couldn't tell.

"Chris!"

Ignoring the voices, the darkness felt too welcoming. It was taking away his pain and that was a blessing.

"Argent!"

Scott dove forwards, tackling the creature off of Argents body. Wincing at the sound of skin tearing. Circling the creature he manoeuvred away from its attacks just in time. Malia and Isaac joined in, the three of them attacking one at a time, distracting the creature from Argent. Sniffing the air, Scott smelt familiar scents coming through the forest towards them. He just needed to hold the creature off a bit longer. Diving forwards, Scott distracted the creature from lashing out at Issac by taking it from behind. Pushing it to the ground, he ripped his claws through its wings. The creature bucked backwards, crying to the sky as it lashed out at all three with as many limbs that it could throw at once.

"Scott step back!"

Derek's voice rang out from behind him. Diving to the side, Scott watched as Peter shot past whilst yanking the knife from him. Derek lifted one of Argents guns and fired a whole clip into the creature. As it yelled and dropped to the floor, Peter jumped upon its body and lashed out with his claws. The creature cried loudly before Peter plunged the knife into its chest. He held it down with all his weight until the Wendigo's body went limp. Pulling away, he shook the blood off his hand and jumped onto the grass. Rolling around, Peter tried his best to remove the scent of the Wendigo from his body as he gagged. Everyone stared at him until Scott turned and ran to Chris's side. He knelt down and stopped when he saw the injuries. His left hand bent at an odd angle, the left shoulder torn and skin split to the muscle and bone. Scott carried on looking at them but blood covered the mans body.

"Isaac get my mum now!"

Not looking back, he ripped his top off after yelling at Isaac before pushing pressure onto the mans wounds. Derek quickly joined in and grasped the mans arm. Black veins appeared on Argents hand as Derek grunted in taking some of his pain. Snapping back he had to stop as it got too much. Scott looked to Derek with worry before taking some himself.

"Argent."

Shaking him lightly, Scott tried to get the man to stir as he pushed on the shoulder wounds.

"Scott?"

Isaac had Melissa on his back to help her through the woods quicker than if she was on her feet. She spotted Argent's body and gasped. She thought he was dead until she spotted a small amount of movement in his chest.

"Someone get an ambulance now!"

Melissa shot to Chris's side, pushing Derek away and looked over the wounds. She looked under Scott's top before pulling back at seeing the blood pouring out. Opening his eyes, she scrunched her face at seeing them so glazed. As if the light was about to shut out of them seconds later.

"Christopher you better not die on me. You're making me get my scrubs dirty on my day off at five in the morning. You owe me a breakfast."

Pushing in a cannula into Argents right hand, Melissa pulled out a bag of Saline and attached it to the Cannula tubing before shoving the bag into Derek's hand.

"Squeeze that but don't pop it. We need to get fluids in him before his body gives in."

Lifting Chris's head, Melissa made sure his airway was as clear as she could make it. Wishing she had an oxygen canister with her.

"We need to get him to the car to meet the ambulance. Peter you carry him, Scott help me get back to the car to prepare."

Following Melissa's instructions, the Pack moved around and followed their instructions. Peter grasped Chris's limp body, aware of how vulnerable and close to death the hunter smelt.

—

Melissa rushed in holding Chris's shoulder pressure as they wheeled him on a gurney through the ER.

"I want blood bags ready! We need to prep him for surgery stat!"

Scott and Peter followed in behind, watching as the hunter was taken into a private room.

"What the hell happened?"

The Sheriff looked between where Melissa whizzed past with a bloodied pale Argent and Scott with a concerned look. He had his arm in a slink and leant heavily against Stiles who also looked concerned.

"Was that Argent?"

Scott nodded and pointed to the waiting room.

"How are you Sheriff?"

Scott checked on the Sheriff as the man hadn't been long out of a car accident only hours ago. The man frowned before letting out his usual comforting smile as he squeezed Stiles lap.

"Just a broken collarbone and bruises. I'll be fine. So what happened? Was it to do with that thing that hit me?"

Peter nodded and stood against a pillar in the middle of the empty waiting room.

"It was a Wendigo. Looks like Argent had a few bites taken out of him."

Peter looked down to the blood on his shirt and groaned. Wiping at it as if his hands would magically wash it off.

"Jesus."

Sheriff looked back to where Melissa had taken Chris with nurses and doctors rushing in and out the room. Not too long after they wheeled Chris on a hospital bed towards the lift. All of them stood and shifted as Melissa walked towards them. She nodded to them all before stopping and looking between them then to Scott and the Sheriff.

"He's in a bad way. He has multiple broken bones, and his shoulder is in a bad way. They're going to do what they can but we won't know for quite some time. I would suggest going home and resting, but knowing you all the way I do you will hang around. So I've cleared a relative room for the pack. And John you better rest or I will admit you."

—

As soon as Argent was out of surgery, everyone felt relieved. It had gone well all considering the state they found him in. It was going to be a long time before Chris healed, but they would all be there for him. He had gone out to protect them and now it was time for them to look after him. Melissa had chosen to take first watch until he came round which was surely going to take some time. She had spent hours by his side in the chair reading the rubbish magazines left over. She was reading another shitty part when a grunt caught her attention. She looked to Chris whose glazed eyes stared up at the ceiling.

"Welcome back."

Melissa smiled and leant forwards as Chris turned slightly to see her before wincing.

"If I were you, don't turn your head too much. You took a nasty bite form a Wendigo to the shoulder and a fair few other injuries."

Melissa grasped his right hand and smiled at him.

"Anyone hurt?"

Melissa shook her head before slapping his hand lightly.

"No, only you. But from now on you are not to go out on your own you got me?"

Chris nodded, blinking with his glazed eyes. A noise shuffled at the door when John Stilinski shuffled into the room.

"Yeah, about that I thought we discussed less of the Sacrifice?"

Chris smirked, obviously the pain medication was helping a lot.

"You know I'll always try protect you guys."

John and Melissa looked between them and frowned before turning back to Chris. Melissa squeezed his hand to catch his attention.

"We will discuss this more when you are healthier. But for now get some rest. The kids are waiting, you even have Peter concerned."

Chris frowned before letting out another smile.

"Petey. I like Petey-"

Chris closed his eyes and not long after his breathing calmed. Melissa and Sheriff raised an eyebrow between one another.

"I think the pain meds have certainly hit home. But now we can use something against him."

Melissa gave a sinister smile before standing up to hug John carefully ignoring his broken collarbone.

"Coffee?"

John smiled and handed her the coffee he had brought in to her.

"Well aren't you the sweetheart."

Leaning forwards, she kissed his cheek before the pair of them sat by Argents side, listening to his gentle breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

Closing the door to his SUV, Chris walked towards the supermarket. It had been quiet for the last few weeks in Beacon Hills and many of the occupants thought it was a blessing. The pack wasn't required to deal with creatures coming out and attacking them. Chris had done as he promised and patrolled the preserve to prevent any hunters coming to harm the pack.

It was nice for the weeks to go past with no hunts, or anybody to wear off. The downside was it had left his mind to wonder with nothing to distract it. It meant dealing with the fact he lost his wife, even Allison in the past year. Chris started off with taking a glass of whiskey one night that lead towards drinking all day to push away the thoughts.

Walking into the supermarket, Chris grabbed a basket and headed towards the freezers. Ever since he lost Allison, the cooked meals had stopped because he couldn't stop preparing for two. Cooking a meal left him to think about Allison which lead to him drinking more that night. So for now he decided frozen meals were easier to deal with.

Leaning into a freezer he grabbed a couple frozen meals to toss into his basket. Though frozen meals would never taste as good as cooked, Chris could only face a hot fresh meal when eating out with Melissa or the Sheriff. They tried to get him out regularly but that was hard when they were all busy with work. Well all except for himself.

Looking around, Chris eyed the alcohol isle. He slowly made his way there, checking all the different types as he passed. There was no point going for the weak stuff. It would leave him more frustrated, so instead Chris would spend more to get the stronger types. Running his hand over a few whiskey bottles, Chris smiled as he debated which to get. Or whether to get all of them because he knew a single bottle would only last one day at this rate.

"Chris? Hey how are you?" Melissa smiled at Chris as she pulled a cheap wine from the shelf. He couldn't help but feel admiration for the woman. Someone who worked crazy hours to provide for her son. A single mother putting everything on the line and only allowing just a small amount as a treat to herself.

"Hello Melissa, I am good thank you. How are you?" Chris grabbed a couple bottles of whiskey and placed them in his basket. He could see in the corner of his eye, the raised eyebrow at his basket contents. A smile rose across his face as he turned to look at the woman that he could proudly call friend.

"I'm good thank you. You're not going to eat just those are you?" Melissa sighed with relief as Chris shook his head. It was a blatant lie, but Melissa was no werewolf and Chris was silently thankful for that. With none of the teens coming round to his apartment anymore, he didn't need to worry about stocking the cupboards or the fridge.

"No, no. Just stocking up the freezer. Always handy just incase. It is lovely to see you Melissa. But if you'd please excuse me, I have to head out." Chris smiled to Melissa before walking away. He didn't dare make himself wait for a response. If he lingered long enough, she might spot the signs of neglect and alcohol dependence that he tried to hide.

Heading to the tills, Chris placed the items he purchased onto the belt. As he watched the whiskey being scanned, Chris wished he picked more up. The young cashier smiled as Chris handed over his card. An idea popped into his mind as Chris looked through the cash in his wallet. Pulling out a twenty dollar bill, he handed it to the confused cashier.

"That's for Melissa McCall's purchase. She's the nurse in blue scrubs. Don't let her know it was me though." Chris smiled as the cashier took the bill and handed his card back to him. Chris grabbed his bags and walked out the store knowing if he was slow then Melissa would catch up to him.

Lowering the bags down to the floor, Chris fiddled through his pockets for his keys. He looked into the passenger seats window to make sure he hadn't left his keys in there. After a few minutes, Chris pulled out his keys and unlocked his SUV. Opening the door, he leant in and placed the bags in the front passengers side. Easier to get them out the car when he pulls up in the apartment garage.

Pulling back as he heard close footsteps, Chris turned too slowly. A fist collided with his face forcing him into the door of his car. Before he could move to fight back, a hand forced a cloth over his mouth with a familiar smell. Chloroform. Chris's eyes widened before closing slowly as his body shut down against his will. Chris looked to spot Melissa walking out the supermarket doors seconds before darkness claimed him.

O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O— O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O— O — O — O — O — O — O

Pain came to Chris first before his mind registered to open his eyes. His head throbbed as he lifted it slowly. Looking around carefully, Chris took in his surroundings. The first thing he could see was the lack of furnishings and how the room appeared to be being built. If you could call it a room. It was more like a whole apartment floor with walls half built and plastic hanging left, right and centre.

Chris looked down to see that he was tied to a chair with chains. He frowned before tugging at the restraints. Rocking back he tried to test the chair. If he could toss it backwards to break it then at least he would get free, even if it will hurt with the metal. Chris frowned as he noticed the chair didn't move. It was being held down to stop him rocking which meant somebody knew he was a good escapist. Only a handful of people knew how well he could escape and that concerned him.

"Well look at that, the hunters finally awake." A male stood at the door frame before closing it behind him. Chris cursed himself for not noticing the door opening as the man crouched down in front of him.

"How are you feeling Argent? Whoozy head? Don't worry we will sort that out soon for you." A hand lifted Chris's head and tilted it side to side.

"Fuck you." Leaning back Chris tugged at the chains before he leant forwards to shake off the hand. A fist collided with his face knocking him back in the chair dazed.

"Now, now. That's not very nice. We've been very kind to you as our guest." The man smirked as he leant back against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Not sure I would call this kind. But suggesting the extra restraints, I would say you are hunter. Now begs the question on why you want to pester a retired one." Chris raised his eyebrow as the hunter simply nodded and stood there for a few minutes.

"No hunter is ever retired unless they're dead, you should know that. Now seeing as you like to talk we will talk. Where is the pack based." The hunter crouched down still leant against the wall. His face serious, but with a smile that didn't seem to go.

"Ah. Pack. Yeah I'm not going to tell you about them." Chris laughed as his head rolled back. "Let me guess, you're an amateur and want to find the pack, kill them, and then head back to collect the money." Smiling Chris watched as the mans cheeks turned red.

"Think you're funny do you? If I was an amateur, you wouldn't be tied up with chains. By now you would have already shot me dead after escaping." The hunter smiled before stepping over to Chris. He leant into Chris's ear with a smile wide across his face. "I know you won't crack under this scrutiny. You've been trained for it. Doesn't mean I can't have some fun."

Chris snapped his head round to see the look the hunter wore. The first punch collided with his face followed by a second. Putting on his poker face, Chris fought against the restraints as the fists kept coming. He could feel the trickle of blood down his face as his head began to spin. Minutes passed as the fists kept coming before his body gave way and shut down.

O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O— O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O— O — O — O — O — O — O

"Stiles! Get out of bed. It is time for school." The Sheriff banged on his sons door with his fists loud enough to wake the teen. As his hand went to bang on the door again, he fell forwards as the door opened. Catching himself, the Sheriff glared at Stiles with a frown.

"I'm up. Do you really need to keep banging on the door?" Stiles held the door in jogging bottoms and a long t-shirt. Bags were visible under his eyes letting the Noah know the boy had been up late last night.

"Yes, you have school. Did you even get any sleep last night?" Noah crossed his arms as he looked his son up and down. The teen stepped backwards at his fathers searching eyes before shaking his head.

"I was researching for an ass-" Stiles quickly shut his mouth as his father gave him the stare of 'Don't lie to me'. "Scott needed help last night."

Noah sighed before turning around and grabbing his coat from his bed. "I do not want to know. I'm off to work, so don't be late for school. For once try have a normal day."

"I always have a normal day." Stiles smiled as his father looked at him.

"Stiles-" Noah sighed before heading downstairs and to his cruiser. It was going to be a long day, and he was not going to let his ADHD son wind him up anymore before even reaching the station.

Walking into his room, Stiles yawned before smirking. He couldn't help but answer his dad back. He often liked to blame it on the ADHD, but he also enjoyed seeing his father slightly wound up. He shook his head before heading to the shower and blasting music from his phone.

Time passed too quickly as Stiles showered and got ready for school. Grabbing his bag, he looked around the room smiling before heading downstairs. As he turned the corner, he looked to the clock in the living room and frowned.

"No, no, no!" Realising he was going to be late, Stiles shot towards the front door and yanked it open. Stepping forwards, his foot knocked something on the porch. Looking down, Stiles furrowed his eyebrows. A silver pistol, one he recognised was by his foot.

Reaching down, Stiles grabbed the pistol before looking out it. As he turned it and spotted a familiar symbol on the hilt. Looking up quickly, Stiles glanced up and down his road until he spotted a the red SUV he was looking for. The window lowered slowly before stopping. The figure inside carried on looking forwards.

Slowly walking towards the car, Stiles couldn't help but glance left and ride whilst he hid the gun. Everybody knew who his father was so carrying a gun in the middle of the street wasn't smart. Looking to the car, Stiles noticed the figure had longer hair than Argent.

"If you were smart boy, you would walk towards this window. We wouldn't want a neighbourhood accident to happen would we." The gruff voice sent a chill through Stiles as he stopped thinking about running. Glancing behind him, he took one look down the road before stepping towards the window.

"Where's Argent." Standing tall, Stiles leant into the car door carefully as he looked ahead. A neighbour from a few houses down was looking at Stiles shaking his head as he watered the garden.

"Argents a bit, well. Let's just say he won't be talking for a while." The man smiled in the wing-mirror as Stiles turned to look at him shocked. The teen went to make a step away from the car when a hand held him still. "Get in if you don't want your father finding you covered in blood in the middle of the street. After all, a shoot and run in Argents car. We know exactly where they would look."

Biting his lip, Stiles gulped before looking to his neighbour. The man was frowning and started to head towards his house. Looking down, Stiles felt the pressure on his arm squeezing tighter giving him no choice. "The guns empty before you think of that."

Stiles looked to the man before nodding. Before he could step towards the back seat to get in, a figure got out the front passenger's side and grabbed him. Shoving him into the back seat, the second man held Stiles down as he jumped in. The wheels screeched as the car sped away from the house.

O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O— O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O— O — O — O — O — O — O

"Come on!" Chris tugged at the chains with anger. Yanking side to side in the hopes that just one would loosen. Blisters covered his skin from the hours of rubbing. The hunter had left him for at least four hours, and Chris took every single second to try escape.

Looking up as the door opened, Chris stilled with anger written across his face. He watched as the hunter stepped towards him with a smile and crossed his arms. His eyes tracked the man as he walked closer then over to a side table that Chris was becoming way too familiar with.

"You know, even a hunter can break? Use the right tools and you could drive them insane." Picking up a syringe, The man smirked before turning to Chris. Walking over slowly, he let his hand glide from the retired hunters shoulder to his neck. Grabbing the scruff of his hair, the hunter yanked Chris's head back exposing his neck.

"Don't you find it funny? You being at the mercy of one of your own kind. Not even knowing my name as I have fun with you." The needle pierced Chris's neck as he gave out a hiss. The hunter smirked and emptied the liquid contents into Argents neck.

"Finding out your name will make killing you even more worth while." Chris gritted his teeth as the needle was yanked out at an angle. The hunter released his head and headed back to the table with tools. Chris strained his head as he watched the hunter. His eyes glazing over with each second that passed.

"I'm afraid to say but good luck. I've been trained for interrogation and torture. I won't break to a weakling like you." Smirking, Chris watched as the hunter turned with a tilt of his head. Stepping closer, the hunter raised his hand to Chris's chest before electricity and pain shot through him.

"Oh I know you are trained. Everybody knows about the Argents. Well that was until all of a sudden all the Argents were dead and missing except for you." Pulling back the taser, the hunter smirked as Chris's head snapped to look at him.

"Did you know the pack talks about you? Behind your back." The hunter smiled as Chris frowned. He knew it wasn't true, it couldn't be. But something in the back of his mind was niggling at him. Telling him that it was true. That the pack talked about him behind his back.

"They don't just talk. Hell even the kids have plans to take you out when your of no use. They just want you for your knowledge. When they know enough they'll get rid of you." Leaning against the wall, the hunter watched Chris with the turmoil of his deep thoughts.

"Best part even all the adults are in." The hunter sniggered as Chris looked up at him confused. It drew even more sniggers from the mans lips. "You didn't know did you? You thought it would be just the kids? OH my, oh my. You see it isn't just the kids. Derek wants to slash your throat, Peter wants to devour you after slashing your throat. Hell even Ms McCall and the Sheriff have their own plans to get rid of the pest that you are."

The feeling of success washed over the hunter as he watched Chris Argents shoulder drop in defeat. Grabbing the taser off the table, he jumped forwards before the retired hunter could react and jammed it to his chest. He watched as Argents body convulsed against the electricity screaming out.

"Look at that. The perfect way to crack that shell of yours." Smirking, the hunter watched as anger flashed over Chris's face. Looking to the hunter, Chris tugged weakly at the chains.

"When I get out of here. I am going to make sure you suffer." Chris glared at the man who crouched lower to look him in the eye. Pain and electricity shot through him as the taser pushed against the previous marks in his chest.

"Oh I don't think so. You see I very much intend on killing you. But first I want to know where the pack is. So let me ask you again Christopher. Where. Is. The. Pack?" Pulling the taser away, the hunter watched as Chris's head dropped with a sigh. Spitting at the hunters feet, Chris quickly recoiled as electricity ran through his body again.

"Oh if that's how you want to play then fine." Shoving the taser further into Chris's chest, the hunter watched as the skin began to turn black. The screams filled the room as Chris convulsed in the chair against his will. Chains rubbed agains his skin creating more areas for electricity to jump through.

"The best part is, as much fun as I am having with playing with you. I have something so much better." Pulling back from Chris with the taser, he watched as the weak retired hunters head rolled forwards barely conscious. Kneeling down to look up at Chris, he held the mans head before smirking. Chris's eyes rolled as he tried to focus on the hunter. "I have a little friend of yours here with us."

A thrill of excitement washed through the hunter as he watched the worry and concern on Chris's face before his eyes closed. Letting go of his chin, the hunter stood and headed out the door smirking at his success.

O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O— O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O— O — O — O — O — O — O

"Get off me!" Stiles yanked at the hands that forced him forwards down the corridor. He had been happily pacing the room they locked him in for the past day trying to get the distant screams out of his head as he planned an escape route. Then they came in with their guns pointed and pushing him out the door.

"Keep walking before I put a bullet through your head." The hand holding his shoulder pushed Stiles a few steps forwards. The teen stumbled before regaining his balance and carried on walking.

As they came up to a steel door, Stiles looked over his shoulder to the two men. One signalled for him to open it with a nod of the head. Turning slowly, Stiles gripped the handle and opened the door. Before he could take a second to breathe, one of the men shoved him into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Let me out! This is not funny!" Stiles banged on the door until his knuckles hurt. Swearing he turned around and spotted Chris Argent chained to a chair with his head resting on his chest. "Chris?"

"Chris? Oh god please don't be dead." Stiles lifted Chris's head in his hand and tapped his cheek lightly. The man looked pale but the grumble that escaped his lips let him know that there was still life in Argent.

"Stiles?" Chris's eyes opened slowly as his mind took time to catch up. He looked to the teen with a frown as he registered his hands holding his chin. "What you doing-"

The door behind them opened as two men stepped in. One of them grabbed Stiles as he squealed. The teen was forced against the wall where chains were hanging. Against his will, the chains were cuffed to his wrist. "Let Stiles go!"

The hunter looked to Chris who was looking to and from him and Stiles. He smiled as he realised his guess of breaking the man would work. "Well look at that. Obviously this boy is a weakness." The hunter walked over to Stiles and smirked as the boy recoiled. Chris tugged at his chains with a new found strength.

"Get off him!" Chris growled as he fought against the chains. His face turned red with frustration as they didn't move. He looked to the hunter cursing in his mind with different ideas of how to kill him. The hunters hand ran across Stiles face before smirking and turning to Chris.

"Now this is interesting. Well then, let's see if we can get what we want now." The hunter turned to Stiles with a smile plastered across his face. "Mr Stilinski, my name is Jacob, and my friend over here is Colin. You're hear because a certain somebody won't give up the pack."

Jacob smiled as he pointed to Chris before turning back to Stiles. "So Mr Stilinski, here is what is going to happen. You're going to tell us exactly where to find the pack, and who is a part of it. Lie to us, and Christopher here gets hurt."

"Don't do it Stiles! Don't tell them!" Chris gave Stiles a determined stare and nod. Colin slammed his fist into Chris's face before turning back to a frowning Jacob. The man crossed his arms and smirked.

"Now, now Chris. Play nicely. Colin I think it's time for his next dose don't you?" Jacob smiled as Stiles tugged at his restraints. Colin walked over to the side table grabbing a syringe before walking over to Chris. Leaning away, Chris looked to Stiles with a nod before the needle pierced his neck.

"So Mr Stilinski. Where are they hiding?" Jacob walked over to the door and leant against it with his arms crossed. He watched Stiles staring at Chris with worry.

"I-I don't know where they're based." Stiles refused to look at the men. Instead he stared at Argent. He watched skint turn red as the sweat began to pour off Chris.

"Now, you wouldn't be lying to me would you?" Stiles turned to look at Jacob. The man turned to his partner in crime and nodded. Colin pulled out a taser from his pocket and shoved it to Chris's chest with his button on the trigger. Stiles watched in horror as Chris yelled in pain and shook in the chains.

"Stop! Leave him alone! Stop it!" Stiles pulled at the restraints. Guilt washing through him as the taser was removed from Chris. The former hunter was gasping for air before shaking his head to Stiles. He spat at Colins feet earning him a fist to the stomach.

"Let's try this again. Where is. The pack?" Jacob nodded to Colin who had walked back to the table. The man lifted a knife before walking to Argents side. Stiles watched and bit his lip as Chris shook his head again.

"They're at the preserve." Stiles looked to Chris without shifting his glance. Jacob sighed before nodding to Colin. The mans guard smiled as he walked behind Chris. Stiles watched in horror as the man carried on walking around before slamming the knife into Chris's left leg.

Chris cried out in pain before slamming his mouth shut. His head turned away from Stiles and looked up with his eyes closed. Colin turned the knife before yanking it out. Jacob walked over to Chris and shoved his fingers into the wound causing him to cry out.

"Stop it! Stop! I told you where they are!" Stiles tugged at the restraints, fear washing through him as Chris's cries echoed in his ears. Jacob looked to Stiles and smirked before leaning back. He walked behind Chris and lifted his head up from behind with one hand. Forcing Chris's head back, Jacob smirked as the pale weakened man tried to focus on him.

"Lie. Again. Just think Stiles. When he dies, it will be your fault." Turning to Stiles, Jacob smirked as the teen turned pale. Taking the knife from Colin, Jacob brought it to Chris's chest and cut the fabric. He signalled Colin to make sure Stiles was watching as he calved the blade down Chris's chest.

When he finished leaving blood pouring from the unconscious Argent, Jacob nodded for Stiles to be unrestrained before they headed out. Stiles watched them carefully as the two men left the room before heading over to Chris.

O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O— O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O— O — O — O — O — O — O

"Chris? Come on wake up. God they're going to murder me for this" Stiles paced in front of Chris with worry. Opening his eyes slowly, Chris bit his lip at the pain. A chill swept over his body making him gasp as he shivered. Within half a second Stiles was by his side crouching.

"Chris? Oh thank god. Please don't die on me. I'm sorry. I should have told them I should have-" Chris coughed before shaking his head.

"No Stiles. You shouldn't tell them." Chris coughed again and rolled his head trying to shake off the drugs in his system. "Whatever you do, do not turn in your pack if they use you against me. This is not your fault Stiles. You shouldn't be here."

"Don't say that! Do not say that!" Stiles shook his head before pacing in front of Chris again. "Scott will come. We just need to hold on. He'll come. He always does. My dad would have told him I'm gone and Scott-"

"Stiles." Chris looked up with his eyes unable to lift his head. The teen stopped under his gaze and sighed. "They wont come in time for both of us. So we need to make sure you are going to be found, safe and sound."

"Don't you dare think about it that way! We are going to get out of here you hear me?" Stiles turned to Chris and walked behind him. As he walked round, he took in each of Chris's injuries. Even the needle marks where they pumped him with drugs.

Pulling at the chains holding Chris, Stiles tried to test their manoeuvrability. There was some slack in the chains, if they worked together they would be able to move them over his body. But with all the damage so far, it was going to cause him a lot of pain.

"I can free you." Stiles walked round to look at Chris. He grabbed the chains not waiting for Chris's response. Yanking them upwards, Stiles tried to block out the mans cries. He pulled them up and up until eventually one loosened allowing him to pull them off.

Turning to the door, Stiles didn't remember them locking it. Which meant he could escape. He saw the entrance and exits when they marched him into the building. All he needed was to get Chris out. To get help. He looked back to Chris. The man was a part of the pack and he wasn't going to let them hurt him anymore.

Grabbing Chris, Stiles hauled him up and onto his back and dragged Chris. Thankful for him being barely lucid at all. The odd groan escaped the mans lips as they moved. Stiles grabbed the door and quickly opened it before grasping Chris's arms as he started to slip. The hallway was clear, which meant Jacob and Colin most likely were near the exit.

Stiles pulled Chris down the hallway and towards a room he knew lead outside. He managed to get them outside without being found which worried Stiles. He could feel Argents breathes getting shorter with longer gaps against his back. "Chris stay with me."

Sirens began to fill the air as Stiles walked towards the main road. The men had taken them to an abandoned apartment complex at the edge of town. Dragging Chris further, Stiles watched as he saw the police cars in the distance.

"Hold it Stilinski." Stiles turned to see Jacob and Colin aiming guns at both him and Chris. Stiles forced Chris onto his feet and held him up with an arm under his shoulder as he looked to the men. "Going somewhere were we?"

Jacob smiled as Stiles stepped backwards. He stepped forwards with his gun still raised and tilted his head. "It's rude to take away someones play toy."

"Play toy? You're some sick bastard who enjoys torturing to get what you want." Stiles stood tall and shuffled Chris to keep ahold of the man. A groan escaped Argents lips as he fought to stand.

"Oh he was more of a play toy than that. So if I were you, I would hand him back you little brat." Jacob stepped forwards more. The police cars were closer, another minute and they would be on them. Stiles smirked and shook his head.

"Your choice. I hope your dad is one of those, I'd love to see his face seeing his little brat dead with a hole in his chest." Jacob moved his gun before firing at Stiles. The teen closed his eyes waiting for the pain to ricochet through him. Instead all he heard was Chris grunt.

Opening his eyes, Stiles looked straight into Chris's eyes. The man looked to the teen with glazed eyes before falling forwards into his arms. "Chris no! No, no, no!" Lowering Chris down to the floor, Stiles brought him close. He looked to the mans bare chest. His breathing was hitched as he gasped for air. A torn hole in the lower right of his chest bled heavily over the teen.

Gunshots echoed around Stiles as he focused on the man in his arms. He pulled Chris closer and pushed one hand against the gunshot wound. Tears welled in his eyes as he realised the man had stepped in front of a bullet for him.

"Stiles! Stiles you need to let them take him." Stiles gave into the arms pulling him and Chris away from one another. The Sheriff clasped his son and drew him in close as Chris was pulled away by two paramedics. He clutched his son and looked down at the boy who was sobbing in his arms.

"It's okay son, everything is going to be okay. They're going to help him. You're both safe." Stiles looked to his dad before staring at the paramedics loading Chris into the ambulance. He watched as they quickly took off to the hospital and hoped Melissa was on shift, even if it meant the man would get a talking too when he wakes. If he wakes.

Looking up to his dad, Stiles spotted the bags under his eyes. He must of been missing at least one day. His father's eyes were red with black bags underneath. He squeezed his dad once more as he tucked his head into the mans grasp. "Can we go. I need to know he's alright."

O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O— O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O — O— O — O — O — O — O — O

Opening his eyes, Chris looked around through the groggy sensation. He could feel his mind catching up to him. Blinking a few times, he looked around the room. Raising an eyebrow, confusion washed over him at the sudden change. As his mind caught up, he realised he was in the hospital. Chris let out a groan as his thoughts caught up to him.

"Chris?" Stiles head lifted off the bed as he eyed the older pack member. A smile rose across his face as he leant back in the chair. He wiped his hands across his face and then looked outside the room before turning back to Chris.

"Whe- Wha-?" Chris frowned as the words struggled to come out. His mind still groggy and a fatigue sensation trickled through him. Looking to the left he noticed a drip. He followed the tubing down to his wrist and frowned.

"I managed to get the chains off, the door was open and so I dragged you out. Then you decided to take a bullet for me. Which by the way, thank you but please don't do that again. Not that I don't appreciate it just- Just-."

"What he is trying to say, is stop putting yourself at risk for others." Both the men turned to see the Sheriff crossing his arms as he looked between them. "I thought we talked about this?"

Chris looked to Stiles then back to the Sheriff. The man signalled Stiles to leave before turning back to Chris. He waited for his son to slip out the room before closing the door.

"Look Noah-" Chris lifted his hands up gently to apologise but was cut off by a stare that dared him to talk more. Biting his lip, Chris quickly lowered them and looked away in shame.

"I swear to god Chris, if I catch you doing this anymore-" The Sheriff looked at Chris as he walked to the chair. "Do you know what it was like? Trying to peal Stiles away from you. Hell even seeing you slumped in his arms as we pulled up was bad enough."

Chris cringed with guilt as the Sheriff's words settled. He didn't want to hurt anybody. Hell he only wanted a drink. Instead he get's kidnapped in the parking lot, and then tortured and things he wouldn't mind forgetting. If any of the pack was threatened, Chris wouldn't hesitate to jump in. "I didn't want you to lose your son."

The Sheriff looked up to Chris and sighed. He could understand the thinking behind the man, but it didn't mean he had to put himself in some circumstances. "Melissa pulled me aside. Before the operation to repair the damage to your chest and bullet wounds, they checked you over."

Chris winced and looked away from the Sheriff as he realised where this was going. He knew it was going to take time for him to heal, from the various things Jacob and Colin put him through.

"She said there was considerable damage to your right side that adds up to taser burns." The Sheriff sighed as he watched the man on the bed wince and turn to the side looking away from him. "They also found signs of abuse. Want to talk about it? They had you for two weeks Chris. Hell they had Stiles for 37 hours."

Chris snapped and turned around to the Sheriff with anger. He pulled at the drip in his arm until it tugged out his skin. "I don't want to talk about it because nothing happened. They tortured me for pack information that is all." Sitting up, he winced as he went to kick his legs over the side of the bed. Monitors around him began emitting a high pitch bleep as Chris realised he was still hooked up.

"Chris listen to me you need to calm down. Get back on that bed, and calm down now." The Sheriffs hands were on him but Chris pushed them away. After being swatted away once, the Sheriff leaned over a second time and forced the man back down whilst being mindful of his stitches. "Listen to me right now Argent You are going to calm the hell down. You've just had major surgery and still healing. You're no werewolf. You're human and you heal like one. So stop being a goddamn idiot and stay still."

Chris stilled against the Sheriffs grasp as the words sunk in. He was right, just by moving he could feel some of the stitches had torn. The door behind the Sheriff shot open as Melissa raced into the room and stopped dead.

Chris stared at the Sheriff as she walked around the room and reattached his drip. A strange sensation washed through Chris's hand. Looking straight to Melissa, he watched as she pulled a needle away from the drip.

Looking around, Chris frowned and fought against the fatigue sensation that grew. He noticed the Sheriff's grip loosening but one hand staying on his arm. Looking to Melissa, he watched as the nurse placed a reassuring arm onto his other arm. The pair watched as Argent drifted off.

Melissa looked to Noah before sighing. "Guessing he didn't take it well?" The Sheriff looked at her before shaking his head. They both had discussed talking about the subject and thought Noah would be best. Either way Chris was going to try fight against them, they just hoped it wouldn't be bad. "We'll give him time. For now let's just be there for him."

Melissa smiled as the Sheriff nodded before gesturing to the door. The pair walked out of the room and stood outside as they watched the mans chest rise and fall in his sleep. They had a lot to talk about with Chris. For now, they stopped any visitors but them. They needed to give him space before getting him to talk.

"Coffee?"

Melissa smiled and nodded to Noah before heading towards the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

Downing his drink, Chris leant back in his chair and closed his eyes. Frustration had built up in him over the past few days. Noah and Melissa, caring as they were wouldn't leave him alone. Not after what the test results showed from the kidnapping. All Chris wanted to do was forget, instead they just pushed.

Flicking through the channels, Chris found an action movie and upped the volume. He had finally gotten some time to himself with the pair of them on shift. No-one was around to bug him so he did the next best thing. Lock the door and blast a movie whilst having a beer. Even if Melissa gave him strict instructions not too. He needed a drink.

Chris couldn't help but snap at the pair though. He was use to working on his own, dealing with injuries on his own. To have two people there caring for you when you got use to having no-one around was strange. It was like a feeling he couldn't experience. No matter how hard the pack tried to say he was a part of them, Chris just couldn't agree. It didn't feel right to him. Allison was pack, but Chris shouldn't be.

Not when he hunted their kind for so long. Not when he caused so much harm to the pack. Yes he went out and helped if there were troubles, but that was it. Chris was helping to try make up for some of the things he did. None of it would ever redeem him, or so he thought.

A scuffle outside the apartment distracted Chris from his moment of thoughts. He could hear his lock turning and knew already who it was. He shouldn't be surprised after all. The wolf never learnt of boundaries. Leaning forwards Chris grabbed another beer and popped it open. He downed a sip and continued to watch the movie as the footsteps got closer. "Peter, leave me alone."

A grunt could be heard from behind him, presumably Peter in the door frame. "How did you know it was me? For all you know it could have been an intruder, again." That got Chris's attention, that wound up the cog and spring that was already strung too tight. Standing up, Chris held the sofa as he carefully walked around and looked to Peter. His leg was still stiff but not so he was immobile, just uncomfortable.

"You sound too obvious. The claws scratch the lock, and the way you walk. Now get out of my apartment." Chris shot Peter a warning glance before throwing his beer bottle at the wolf. With a simple side step, Peter stood just out of the way as the bottle shattered against the wall spilling beer down him. He stared at where the bottle collided in shock before turning to look at the former hunter.

"Turned to drinking now have we? I could have sworn you were told NOT to drink." Peter cocked an eyebrow before leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. "Look what you've done." Peter pointed to Chris's chest that had small patches of blood before shaking his head.

"What are you doing here Peter?" Chris looked down to where Peter pointed and sighed. There was a couple drops of blood seeping through his shift, but it wasn't like he cared. The beers he had been drinking that night dulled the pain. "It'll heal." Chris shrugged his shoulders before turning around and sitting back down on the sofa. He leaned forward to grab a beer only to realise he had drunk the six pack already. _Curse you Peter._ The last one was still dripping down the wall.

"Melissa sent me, to check on you. Which is a good thing I did." Peter walked over to the radiator where a towel was drying and returned to the wall where beer was dripping. He wiped at it before collecting the shattered glass. "What's going on Argent?" Peter carried the glass into the bin to dispose of before returning to the living room and sitting down across from Chris.

Chris looked to Peter and laughed. "Like you give a damn Peter. Leave me be." Shifting forwards, Chris stood and gripped the sofa for balance. He didn't quite realise how much he had drunk at first until now. Before he could move, Peter kicked at him until he landed back on the sofa. "What the hell Hale?" Chris snapped.

Peter crossed his arms as he sat forwards in the chair. He gazed over Chris before tilting his head. "You're hiding something and they wouldn't say what. But this is certainly a low point wouldn't you think." Standing up, Peter crossed his arms and walked in front of the TV before shutting it off. "Even when your father was beating you to a pulp you never shut off." Peter turned to a red faced Chris with a knife in his grip.

Standing up, Chris held the blade out and walked away from Peter. Heading towards the study, he lowered the blade and slumped over the desk in pain and exhaustion. Two hands grasped Chris, pulling the blade away before lifting one arm over a shoulder. _Peters shoulder_. Looking to the side, Chris groggily stared at Peter who hauled him to his feet.

Chris had no choice but to let Peter carry him. The wolf leaned Chris's weight against him as he dragged the hunter to his room. Heading over to the bed, Peter plonked Chris down and crouched down in front of him. "What did they do?"

Watching Peter carefully, Chris allowed himself to be manoeuvred until he was sat on the edge. He watched as the wolf knelt down and looked up to him. Those eyes that he once knew so well. All he wanted to do was punch them. A hand rested on his knee and squeezed gently bringing Chris out of his thoughts. Looking further into the wolfs eyes, Chris saw the sorrow. "I- I don't want to talk about it."

Peter frowned at the tremble in the hunters voice. Peter sniffed at the air as embarrassment and weakness filled the air. Tilting his head, he looked at the hunter before picking up other scents. "Stiles mentioned they said something about a toy." Peter jumped as Chris stiffened and flinched away from the wolf. Chris looked at his feet and then to the door. As if he plotted running away.

Peter watched the hunter before it started to make sense. "Oh Christopher." Peter reached out to touch Chris but pulled away. Sitting down on his backside, he looked up and watched the turmoil in Argents face. "Does anyone else know?"

Chris looked up to Peter whilst refusing to look him in the eyes. Instead he focused on the mans ear. "Melissa and John." Looking back down to his feet, Chris fit at his lip as he fought against his emotions screaming at him. "Stiles. And you." Chris looked up this time. He looked to the wolf whose eyes burned with sorrow and anger. Pitty that Chris knew he did not deserve.

Peter brought his hand up to Chris's arm and refused to let go. Taking the man's physical pain, Peter grunted as he realised how much pain Chris was hiding. Pulling back when it started to get too much, Peter looked to the glazed eyed Christopher. "When did you last take your painkillers?" Peter watched as the man shrugged before nodding to himself.

"Get some rest Chris." Standing up, Peter helped nudge Chris onto his side before pulling the duvet over the man. "I won't tell a soul. We can sort those stitches in the morning" Peter watched as the former hunter nodded and closed his eyes. Heading into the lounge, he flicked the bedroom light off behind him and sat on the sofa. If the two who kidnapped Chris weren't dead, Peter would be going out on a killing spree tonight.

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

Walking to the loft, Chris checked his pistol before tucking it in the back of his trousers. He stepped into the the loft, then looked to the teens huddled around the sofa's whilst Derek was in his usual place against the window. The wolf sniffed before turning around and looked towards Chris. "What are you doing here."

Stopping at the top of the stairs, Chris looked down at the teens then to Chris. "Well it seems nobody wanted to tell me we have a large issue in Beacon Hills right now." Walking down the steps, he looked to Derek who growled and turned to the teens. Each of them put their hands up in surrender.

"I called him. Because I would rather not see any more wounded pups." Peter walked down the spiral stairs and looked to Chris, nodding before turning to an angry faced Derek. "Oh don't be like that. We need him and you know it." Peter growled back to Derek before heading over to the desk.

"We can handle it Peter. We don't need Argent." Derek turned to Chris and stared at the former hunter. His eyes conveying the need for Chris to leave. "You can go now. We have it under control."

Chris laughed and leant over Derek's desk. He smirked and shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere. It's obvious you lot can't deal with the issue. From what Peter tells me it's been two weeks of battles." Pulling out a map from his pocket, Chris opened it up and used what he could from the table to hold it down.

"Actually it's been four-" Stiles bit his lip instantly as Scott and Derek growled at him. He sunk back instantly in his chair and fiddled with his thumb and finger. "Sorry." Stiles looked to Scott and back to his hands.

"If you don't mind. You've got a bunch of Omega's running around kicking your asses mixed with hunters aiming them towards you." Chris chuckled before drawing on the map. "They're camping here. It's the best place to control the wolves." Moving his hand across the map Chris points to each area of previous attacks that Peter has told him.

"They've hit here, here, here, here and here. Now looking at the sites, it doesn't look like a normal pattern. But it is a hunters technique. Their goal is to send you here." Chris pointed to the preserve near a cave system.

Chris watched Peter carefully as he looked at the map and growled. "They've been circling us." Looking to Chris, he got his answer and frowned. How none of them saw it was crazy. This is why Peter called him in. They needed Chris. Even under the instructions of keeping him away.

"Well thank you for the information, but you can leave now." Derek stood behind Chris with his arms crossed breathing down his neck. Before Derek could move, Chris brought the taser to contact with the wolfs skin. He instantly went rigid and dropped to the floor howling. Turning to the others, Chris watched as they all jumped out of their seats.

"Oh come on. That's a bit of dirty play ain't it Argent?" Stiles walked over to Derek and helped the wolf into a sitting position. Chris watched as the young teen looked up to him with quizzing eyes.

Scott stepped over to the map before looking at Chris. "We can handle this." Chris knew the teen meant well. They didn't want him involved, but he couldn't understand why. He had healed a long time ago and had been patrolling with Peter regularly.

Turning to Peter, Chris raised an eyebrow. From what Peter had told him on the phone, the teens were struggling. Every lead had ended up with a fight and dead end. The older wolf huffed before walking over to the window. They both could see the teens wouldn't give in and accept the help they needed.

"Fine, if you lot want to be fools. Go ahead, stink the loft up with more scents of blood." Stomping out of the door, Peter left the teens confused. Chris followed the wolf's trail with his eyes. It was unusual for Peter to not want a fight. With a glance to the teens, Chris frowned and shook his head.

"Alright but don't call me when one of you gets killed. I'm not doing any of your clearing up. I've been in this game a lot longer than all of you, and you are all falling for a trap." Leaving his map behind, Chris walked out of the loft and down to his SUV. Peter was no where to be seen, obviously he had run off into the preserve. He wished silently the wolf had hung about, but who could blame him?

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

Pulling up to the preserve, Chris slammed his foot on the brake and yanked on his handbrake. Looking towards the clearing overlooking Beacon Hills, he spotted a silhouette standing with its hands in its pockets. Climbing out the car, Chris walked silently towards Peter. The wolf stood still even until Chris was standing by his side looking out over the town.

"Why are you out here Argent? You heard the kids." Peter glanced towards Chris before looking behind to the SUV. A shuffle to his side distracted him from his thoughts. Chris lowered himself down to the ground and sat leant back on his arms.

"I knew you'd be here. I wanted to check on you." Chris looked up and watched Peter shuffle. Moments later the wolf huffed then lowered himself to the floor. "Been a long time since we have done this." Leaning his head back, Chris looked up to the sky and moon. Tomorrow would be full moon. No wonder the teens were on edge even more.

"Why? Why would you want to check on me?" Growling, Peter glared at Chris with his eyes glowing blue. Argent turned to look at Peter with his eyebrow raised in interest before laying back with his hands under his head.

"I wanted to see if you were alright. And to thank you." Chris sighed before giving a small smile. Peter had been there for him the last few weeks. When Melissa and the Sheriff wasn't pestering him, Peter was there to offer a beer and walk. "I want to thank you for being there the last few weeks. I appreciate it. Also for not pressing questions at me."

Peter dropped the growl and looked at Argent. For the man to thank a wolf mustn't of been easy. Let alone to thank Peter. He had done what was asked of him, but he also couldn't help but offer more. The pair of them had history that they never spoke of. Peter couldn't help but still be fond of the hunter, but that was as far as it could go. "Well I'd rather not end up ass in the air after being shot with multiple rounds of wolfsbane."

Chris chuckled and closed his eyes. Only Peter could make such a realistic joke when Chris tried to be grateful. "I mean it Peter. You're right. I never shut off. Well I never use too." Peter looked to Chris as he spoke. It was odd for him to open up to the wolf, to talk about what was on his mind. He knew it was a moment to cherish, to be careful of, and that's why he stayed quiet to let the man speak.

"They drugged me. Not the usual way at least. I still don't know what it was they used. All I remember is the way they touched. It burnt, like they were touching me with fire and there was nothing I could do to stop it." Chris turned to look at Peter. The wolfs normal eyes stared at him in silence. It made him uneasy, but he knew that Peter was listening. Letting him speak without interrupting. "I couldn't stop them Peter, and they took exactly what they wanted, when they wanted." Sighing, Chris looked back and bit his lip.

Silence passed and neither man spoke. The silent understanding was shared between them both as well as the agreement to tell no others. Peter was grateful for the hunter to trust him. He laid his hand on Argents arm and squeezed gently. "They're gone now, you don't need to worry about it anymore." Peter tried hard not to jump when the man pulled away at the touch before stilling.

Chris turned and looked to Peter, lifting himself up into a sitting position. "That's the thing Peter…" Instantly the wolf looked at the Chris. A mixture of feelings spread from him that stirred his stomach instantly. He knew something was wrong. "It wasn't just those two."

Growling instantly, Peter stood up and looked to Chris. He was hiding his head in his hands between his knee's. Not even thinking to look up. All he wanted to do was kill, kill those involved. To howl and find the presence of those around. "Chris who were they? Who were they-"

Howls from behind caught the two off guard. Three wolfs stood between them and the SUV growling. Turning around, Peter put himself between him and Argent before howling as he shifted. "Leave." Peter glanced over his shoulder to Chris before turning round to the wolves.

The three omega's circled the pair before they could react. Chris pushed his hand under his jacket and pulled out his pistol. Aiming at the closest wolf, Chris bit his lip. "I hope you have an idea Peter."

Shifting to look at all three wolves, Peter backed against Chris and squeezed his arm before crouching down. "Always." Jumping at the two omega's in front of him, Peter drove them to the ground clawing at their skin.

Firing his gun at the omega facing him, Chris dove tot he side avoiding its attack. As he turned he watched the Omega turn and snarl at him. Behind the omega, Peter was flipping one of them over his shoulder whilst the other bit down into his arm.

A howl escaped Peter's lips as the second Omega bit down into his shoulder. Shaking them off, he threw them both back down to the ground and slashed his claws across their chest. He growled at the pair daring them to stay still, but instead their feral eyes conveyed their thoughts. Both jumped back up, injured and weak. Throwing Peter onto his back, the pair held him down fighting against his strength.

Chris shot at the Omega circling him, but with each bullet it continued to walk around with a grunt. Emptying his clip, Chris shoved a new one in and shot at the two wolves pinning Peter, careful not to hit the wolf. "This is your idea?!"

Peter grunted before pushing at the wolves. "Working on it!" Chris aimed at the omega following him whilst backing away. The omega howled before charging at Chris and collided with his body. As the momentum threw both of them over the cliff edge, the omega clamped down onto his shoulder causing him to cry out in pain as they tumbled down the rock edge. "CHRIS!"

When the pair came to a stop, Chris shot at the Omega until it let go and fell to the side. Getting up and grunting at the torn skin, Chris aimed his gun at the omega who was staring at him panting. Instead of a bullet colliding with the wolf, instead the weapon clicked as it signalled an empty clip. Swearing, Chris reached for his spare magazine to find it empty.

Throwing his gun to the side, Chris grabbed for his knife tucked in his belt and stood back as the wolf clawed out. A horrible thud from above distracted Chris, causing him to look up. For a moment there was nothing there until two omega heads pop over the edge growling. They look to their injured member before turning and growling at Chris.

Before he could swear, something collided with his body sending him face first into the cliff face. Pain radiated from his body as he slid down the rock face turning to face the wolf. Grunting at the pain, Chris fought against the darkness surrounding his eyes. As he looked up, a fist covered his view before everything turned dark.

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

Warmth filled Chris first followed by pain. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked down to his side that feels significantly hotter. Chris blinks a couple times to make sure he wasn't dreaming, because Peter was curled up at his side.

Within seconds the wolf was recoiling from his body and looking up at him. He bites his lip whilst looking at Chris before pulling back and leaning against the wall. "You're awake." Straight to the point as always.

"Yeah." Grunting as he sat up, Chris let the spinning sensation pass before looking around. They were in some kind of cell with one window that instantly let him know they were in a basement. "What happened?"

Peter huffed with a cocky smile and crossed his arms. "The omega's took us down. I woke up when they were moving us, we're out of town. They checked you over before shoving us in here. Must have been half a day ago because it's nightfall now." Peter watched as Chris stilled at the mention of checking him over. With a frown he reached out and clasped his arm, squeezing gently. "Not like that."

Chris sighed before relaxing and turning to lean against the wall. "Thank you." Peter raised his eyebrow curiously before he continued. "You know what I mean Peter. For keeping an eye out." Chris looked to the door and frowned. He could tell it was locked only from the outside, multiple locks within the door itself. Designed for keeping things in.

Peter watched Chris as he stood up. The hunter limped towards the door and looked at the frame. "Already tried that." Peter stood and walked over to Chris before leaning against the wall. "I heard the lock, there's at least three. They want to keep us in for a reason."

Chris frowned and turned around eyeing the room. Hay lay in one corner of the room with a bucket in the opposite side, an obvious sign that they wanted to keep people here for some time. "Melissa and John are going to be so pissed" Sighing, Chris walked back to where he woke and slid down the wall so that he could face the door.

Peter laughed then went silent at Chris's glare. "We can just say we were busy in the woods." Smirking, Peter stepped back as a leg swiped at his feet. In retaliation, Peter kicked at Chris's foot getting a grunt from the man.

"There is no way in hell that I would ever think, dream or say that to anyone." Closing his eyes, Chris sighs and leans his head back.

"Not what you use to say, from what I remember we had a very, very romantic relationship." Peter tilted his head and smirked as Chris's eyes shot open to stare at him with his mouth open before slamming shut. "Yeah just exactly how you liked it."

Chris jumped up and forced Peter against the wall, holding him still. Anger burned through him but he couldn't force himself to punch the wolf in his arms.

"You like pinning me don't you Chris" Peter smirked as he hissed out Chris's name. "Did they ever tell you what you said in the hospital bed after the wendigo attack?" Peter whispered into Chris's ear. "Still have a thing for saying Petey from what I hear."

Chris shoved Peter hard against the wall before letting go and turning around. He growled under his own breath and step away from the wall. "I would never! We are past that is all. Nothing more."

"If we were just past, why are you holding me the way you use to always hold me before we kissed?" Peter whispered just enough for Chris to hear him. He smiled as he watched Chris tense. At least they would pass time.

Chris turned and punched Peter straight in the jaw. The wolf's body recoiled from the strength of the punch. Balancing against the wall, he rubbed his chin before launching himself at Argent. Dragging him to the floor mid shift, Peter growled and threw a claw across the mans chest.

The pair scuffled, punching one another before Chris brought a well timed punch to the wolf's nose. Peter's head fell back and slammed against the floor. Pulling back, Chris stared at the unconscious wolf with a smile. Silence at last.

Dragging the wolf onto the hay, Chris turned to look around the room without distraction. The walls were cobble stone with chains in one wall. No doubt to hold a wolf by the looks of the claw marks around them.

Walking over to the small window, Chris jumped at the ledge and heaved himself up to get a glance. The moon glowed through the tree's but it was too dark to tell where they were.

Dropping back to the floor, Chris clapped his hands and brushed off the dust. Footsteps caught his attention as he lifted his head up to the door being unlocked. Two hunters stepped through the door with their guns raised.

One pushed Chris against the wall whilst the other checked Peter. "He's out cold." The younger hunter looked to the man holding Chris against the wall.

"Had a fight with the wolf did you?" Pushing his gun against the centre of Chris's back, the hunter smirked and flipped Argent around to face him. "The hunter not like being trapped in the same room as a monster? With the very wolf you use to hunt?"

"I'm retired. And I couldn't deal with his rambling." Chris smiled at the hunter before feeling his body being shoved back against the wall. "Really? I could floor you as soon as I wanted. No need to be like that."

"That's why I'm doing this." The hunter slammed the muzzle of his gun into Chris's side before firing the trigger. Pain ripped through Chris's side in surprise as he gasped. "Jim help me chain the old man."

Hands pulled Chris as they fought against his strength, yanking his arms up to the side. Ignoring the mans grunts the two hunters forced his hands into the cuffs before locking them. Stepping back the hunters smirked as Chris tugged at the chains.

"You think these can hold me? You have another thing coming." Chris spat blood at the hunters before grunting as one slammed him against the wall. A sharp sensation ripped through Chris's leg before numbing. Looking down, Chris looked to the older man pulling away with a needle.

"Kanima venom." Smiling, the man brought a rag up to Chris's mouth and tied it tight. "Won't be long until the wolf wakes up smelling blood, may even finally kill you himself. That is if you don't suffocate first" The pair walked out the room laughing as they kicked at Peter on the way.

The door quickly locked, to which Chris could have sworn were more than the initial three. Glancing to Peter, he gasped as pain ripped through his stomach from turning. Cursing through the rag, Chris hoped the wolf would awaken soon.

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

Sniffing the air through the healing pain, Peter smelt something he hadn't in a while. _Blood._ Opening his eyes, he growled as he looked at the hay he was previously asleep on. Looking around the floor, Peter's eyes followed the smell to a puddle of blood with two boots in the middle.

Looking up, Peter followed the boots up to a head resting on a chest whilst slumped. The hands were cuffed holding the person to the wall whose body is collapsed in their grip. Sniffing at the familiar smell, Peter frowned before realising who was the man dangling by the cuffs.

"Chris?" Standing up, Peter stepped towards Argent with a frown. He looked at the blood surrounding Chris's boots before following it up to his stomach. Putting a hand on Chris's stomach, Peter growled as he felt the blood still trickling.

Lifting Chris's face, Peter howled out as he saw the rag muffling Chris. He grasped at the chains before pulling his hand back in pain. Holding his hand tight, Peter watched as it hissed. "Wolfsbane."

Groaning, Chris lifted his head up with droopy eyes looking at Peter. He smiled before lowering his head back down to his chest. Mumbling something, Chris let his eyes close.

Pulling at the rag, Peter used his unburning hand to rip the cloth. "Chris? Wake up Chris. Melissa's going to be pissed if you die on my watch. I'd rather not have each strand of hair ripped out for getting you killed" Shaking Chris lightly, Peter looked to the hunter as his eyes opened back up.

"Mm. You'll survive." Chris closed his eyes again and rested his head. _Why won't you leave me alone._ Hands shook Chris but he couldn't help push it to the side. He heard Peter apologise before pain ripped through his stomach. Screaming out, the hunter's eyes opened wide as he looked to Peter.

"Sorry! I need you awake Chris. You can't go to sleep on me." Peter pulled his claws away from Chris's stomach and stared at his hand. Wiping it across his stomach, he looked back up to the chains. "We need a way to get you out of here. They've put wolfsbane on the chains. I can't free you."

"Cloth" Chris looked up to the chains and sighed. His breath rattled slightly with each inhale. "Wrap it round your hand." Chris turned to look at Peter with a smile as his voice was gruff and weak.

Taking the cloth, Peter started to wrap it around his hand. Tilting his head, he stared at the door as footsteps walked up to it. Crouching down ready to pounce, Peter stood in front of Chris as two hunters entered the room.

They stared at Peter in surprise before one of them burst out laughing. "Oh now this is entertainment. A wolf protecting a hunter. Want him all to yourself to kill?" The older man chuckled as he crossed his arms.

"I won't kill Argent. Now what the hell do you want with us?" Peter growled as he stood straighter but kept his claws out on his good hand.

"We want you to kill him. To start a war that we all know should be going on right now. A war that us hunters should be winning. Not some petty ceasefire and peace talks." Pulling his gun out to aim at Peter, the older man smiled and tilted his head. "Now kill him."

"That's what you wanted all along! You wanted me to create some war so that you had an excuse to kill wolfs." Peter growled before staring at the gun aimed to him. "Well I'm not going to do that for you. I won't be the one that causes the deaths of many."

Diving towards the hunters, Peter howled as bullets collided with him. Dropping to the floor through the pain of the burning wolfsbane, Peter stared at the hunters. The older one walked over to Chris and lifted the hunters head.

"It's such a shame to waste a good hunter." Leaning in close, the older man leant into Chris's neck and smirked. "From what I heard you were very very useful in many ways." Standing back, the hunter chuckled as he watched Chris recoil at his words. "Maybe I should keep you and kill the pet wolf."

Turning to Peter, the older man walks over and knelt down. He poked at the gunshot wounds causing the wolf to howl in pain. Having a wolf so weak beneath him sent power shivering through is body.

"We can just plant your dead bodies instead. Make it look like you killed one another." Looking to his colleague, the older man smiled. "Sort the wolfs wounds, we don't want him dead. Not yet." Getting up, the older man walked out the room laughing as he closed the door behind him.

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

Sitting on a pile of hay, Peter looked at Chris laid out across another pile at the far side of the room. The hunters treated both their wounds, Peter had even started to heal. But Chris had been out ever since.

A blessing in Peter's eyes. If he knew the hunters were touching him, he would flip to say the least. It was hard enough that the man was in lockdown mode. Trying to get him to speak was hard since the incident with Stiles.

"Petey" Chris whispered as he shifted on the hay. Peter raised an interested eyebrow and smirked. Getting up slowly, he stepped towards Chris carefully. The closer he got, the more he noticed the sweat on the mans forehead. "Come back Peter, I can't do it without you."

Sitting down by Chris's side, Peter ripped a bit of his shirt off and dabbed it on the mans forehead. Chris turned into the touch and facial features relaxed. "Shh, get some rest Chris." Putting his hand onto Chris's cheek, Peter let the man lean into touch more as he took some of his pain.

Chris smirked into Peter's hand leaving the wolf shocked. "Sure Pete, whatever you say." Letting out a relaxed sigh, Chris leaned further against the wolfs hand.

"Oh we are so going to talk about this when we get out." Peter gently brushed away Chris's hair from his forehead. "Though we need to get out first. I hope the pack is looking for us."

Standing up, Peter walked to the door and searched around the frame. Banging on the door, Peter hoped they would hear him and at least come talk. Let him try negotiate letting Chris go.

"Hey! Open up! I want to talk! I want to cut a deal" Banging on the door, Peter growled before silencing as he heard them walking down the corridor. Stepping back towards Chris, Peter looked at the shivering man before turning back to the door.

The two hunters walked in with their guns aimed. Peter walked back against the wall with his hands up at their signal and waited. "What do you want Hale?"

"I want to cut a deal. For Argents release." Peter wiggled his fingers towards the former hunter laid out in sweat shivering. "He needs medical help so I'm willing to pay. How much do you want for his release?"

Peter raised an eyebrow at the hunters who laughed. He was interested in finding out who the younger hunter was. He always did as he was told, but he was well trained too. "Oh no money could pay for his release. I'm more than happy watching him suffer."

Peter growled and stepped forwards as the hunter walked towards Chris. "Stay away from him." A muzzle pushed against Peter's chest and forced him back against the wall. The young man nudged the gun and smirked at Peter.

Crouching down to Chris's side, the hunter smirked as he ran a hand down the hunters chest. "To have such a big name, tremble under my skin. It's so, so, empowering."

Chris's hand snapped up and grabbed the hunters wrist. He forced the older man to the side, yanking his gun from him. Kicking the older man in the stomach, Chris rolled over grunting before aiming the gun at the mans chest.

"What the hell? Going to shoot me? You're weak and pathetic." The hunter kicked at Chris's stomach then jumped up with his fists up in the air. "Bring it Argent."

Chris threw the gun to the floor, glancing at Peter with a smile before raising his fists. Punching the man in the face, Chris smirked before throwing an uppercut. The older hunter stumbled backwards and reached behind him pulling out a knife.

"Oh so that's how you want to play?" Reaching behind him, Chris pulled at his trousers to remove a wire. He flicked it round in his right hand and snapped it around the hunters wrist like a lassos. Pulling on it, Chris smirked as the hunter dropped his knife and clutched at his wrist caught in a snare.

Peter got the gist of where this was going. He hoped that it wouldn't end up with a wolfsbane bullet in his chest. Kicking the hunter, Peter snapped into his half shift, biting into the young hunters shoulder. The young man cried in pain dropping the gun.

Chris tugged on the wire before shoving his fist into the older hunters face. The cracking sound of the hunters head against the floor echoed through the room. Looking down at the man,

Chris noticed the man was out cold. Grabbing the wire from the mans hand and pulling it tightly, Chris quickly wrapped it around the mans throat and tugged it until it cut the jugular. Moments later, with blood pouring on the floor, Chris felt for a pulse.

Smiling when he received none, Chris turned to see Peter covered in blood himself. Letting go of the wire, Chris stumbled backwards into Peter's arms with a grunt. "Sorry."

Peter held Chris in his arms before standing the hunter up straight. He kept his arms close as Chris regained his balance. "You alright?" Peter frowned when Chris nodded but didn't say a word.

Argent rummaged through the hunters pockets until he pulled out a pair of car keys and door keys. Lifting them up, Chris smiled at Peter and turned to the door.

Pulling the door open, Chris stepped out of the room and into the corridor. He looked to the multiple doors in the hallway before glancing back to Peter. "Coming?"

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

Unlocking the door to a cell, Peter tugged the door open to look at the Omega inside. The older woman was huddled in the corner staring at her. "You're free to go. Head south and stay away from Beacon Hills."

Peter growled as the woman passed him with thanks before taking off out the building. "Hey Chris all done here" Peter leant past the door and looked over to the room in the back. A silhouette passed the door grasping Peters interest more.

Chris paced the room with frustration before leaning against a chair trying to grasp his breath. He squeezed the bridge of his nose hoping to clear the pressure building up.

"You sure you're okay?" Peter leant against the frame of the door with his arms crossed. He couldn't help but feel concerned for Argent. "Pretty sure you shouldn't be overdoing it with that wound."

Chris chuckled before clutching his stomach and leaning over the chair more. "Stop it." Waiting a few breaths for the pain to subside, he stood up and turned to Peter. "Let's get out of here-"

Chris stepped towards Peter. The wolf eyes him as his face went white before dropping. Even with his wolf speed he couldn't stop Chris from hitting the floor.

"Really Chris." Lifting him up into his arms, Peter looked down at the expressionless Argent. Glancing around the room, Peter made sure that there was nothing else that needed collecting before carrying Chris to the hunters truck.

Slipping Chris into the backseat, Peter listened to the steadyish heartbeat before climbing into the drivers seat. Pulling out Chris's phone that he stole back from the hunters, Peter flicked through the contacts until he found Melissa.

After a few rings, the phone picked up. "Argent? Where the hell have you been?"

"Hey Melissa…" Peter winced as he thought of how angry she sounded.

"Peter what the hell are you doing with Chris's phone? Put him on it now." Melissa was certainly pissed.

"Err, yeah about that. We may have sorted the Omega issue-" Peter bit his lip as he heard Melissa growl on the phone.

"PETER!" Melissa was snapping. Now he was certainly done for when they get back.

"We got kidnapped." Peter whined as he admitted it.

"Jesus Peter I said keep him safe and out of trouble!"

"I didn't expect a bunch of hunters AND omega's to team up against us. Are you by any chance at the hospital?" Peter sighed and started the ignition. Thankfully the truck had built in sat nav. "We are erm, forty minutes away."

"I wasn't due in for another few hours, but I'll head in now. What should I expect? Because seeing as you heal, I'm going to guess Chris got himself into trouble." Peter could visualise the scolding through the phone. Melissa with her arms crossed giving him 'the stare'.

"Bullet wound to the stomach, significant blood loss, currently out for the count with a steadyish heartbeat." Peter glanced at Chris in the windscreen mirror and let out a sigh. "He got a bit cocky"

Peter smiled at the remark. He was proud at how cocky Chris was at the hunter. "I swear to god that man is going to feel my wrath. I'm calling John. Get him straight to the hospital Peter."

The call ended and Peter winced. Within half an hour full speed, Peter pulled up to the hospital's accident and emergency. He didn't even bother worrying about ambulances. He just jumped out and grabbed Chris from the back seat.

Walking through the doors, Peter looked for Melissa who brought a team and gurney instantly over to him. Lowering Chris down, Peter brushed his hand across the former hunters arm as they took him away.

Melissa stood by Peter's side and grasped his hands. "You got him here in time, don't worry. He's a fighter and a trouble maker. As bad as you are. Now come with me, looks like that hand needs seeing too."

Peter looked down to his wrapped up hand. The healing was going slower than usual. It was still black with skin peeling off. Before he could protest, Melissa dragged him into a room in the back with supplies.

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

Listening to the monitors, Chris winced inside as he knew exactly where he was. Melissa was going to scold him. "I can hear you thinking." Peter's voice came from his side. Turning to look, Chris frowned before smiling at the wolf sat in the chair.

"Hey to you too wolfie." Chris smirked as Peter looked at him. "Oh come on it's not that bad." This time that got even more of a raised eyebrow.

"If it's not that bad then we can talk about you calling me Pete, or Petie." Peter leant forwards with one leg rested across the other and looked straight at Chris. "Because it wasn't just once you've said this."

"Er, about that." Chris shuffled on the bed until Peter grabbed a controller and lifted the head up. "Thanks." Shuffling on the spot until he got more comfortable, Chris looked to Peter and sighed. "Look Peter, thank you for what you did. I'm sorry I got us in that situation. I uh. I miss us."

Peter looked to Chris and nodded before leaning back. "I get it." Standing up, Peter looked to Chris then the door. "I best tell Melissa you're awake." Walking out the room, Peter ignored Chris's calls to speak to Melissa.

Closing his eyes, Chris cursed continuously in his mind as he replayed the last two minutes. "Thought Hale said you were awake." Opening his eyes, Chris looked to a frustrated Melissa in her nurse scrubs.

"Melissa-" Chris bit his lip as she walks over to him and pressed her hand into his shoulders pinning him to the bed. "What the hell?"

"We are going to talk and you are going to listen." Melissa sat on the bed staring at Chris. "It's time we step in and do something about you."

Melissa looked to the door and stood up, she nodded as John walked in with a wheel chair. Before he could protest, John slapped a pair of cuff's on Chris's hands. Hoisting him out of bed, Melissa and John grabbed Chris before plonking him onto the wheelchair.

Pulling out a needle, Melissa grabbed Chris's cannula as he began to fight against them and pushed the fluid through it. Chris tugged his arm away and leant forwards to climb out of the chair only to be met by John's hands tugging him back.

Melissa grabbed the blanket from the bed and threw it over Chris who stared at her with his mouth slightly open. "A little mixture to keep you docile whilst we head to our destination." Melissa nodded to John who let go of Chris and grabbed the handles.

Pushing Chris down the hallway, Melissa walked by Johns side making sure that Chris stayed quiet. Heading towards the underground carpark, they took Chris towards an awaiting car.

"Let's get him in, it's time we deal with this issue once and for all." Melissa smiled at John as they hauled a dead weight unconscious Chris into the car.


End file.
